Les Archives de Jack et Ianto saison 3
by takisys
Summary: Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de le mort : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui. La suite des Carnets de Voyage du Capitaine et du Journal de Ianto Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 24

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack, John et Gwen

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques.

Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Ianto s'était réveillé seul dans son lit, le jour était levé et il était groggy : sûr que Jack l'avait drogué ! Il s'était traîné chancelant jusqu'à la douche, où il avait essayé d'y voir plus clair ; après un sursaut le robinet avait vomi d'abord, de l'eau boueuse, puis l'eau s'était éclaircie, mais ça manquait de pression et ce n'était pas assez chaud à son goût.

C'était déjà une chance qu'ils aient rétabli l'eau… l'électricité, et le gaz, les types de la ville avaient fait du bon boulot !

Il s'était habillé vite fait, et n'avait pas ouvert le réfrigérateur, il verrait ça plus tard, ce n'était plus à un jour prêt, il y avait plus urgent : la ville était à feu et à sang et les wheevils semblaient décidés à en faire leur territoire.

Ianto avait composé le numéro de Tosh :

« Jack ! Ou es tu ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Présentement mort, mais ça devrait pas durer ! » Avait répondu la voix de John.

« Ça ne me dit pas, où ? » Avait fait valoir Ianto.

«Tout doux, sucre d'orge ! On est sur le retour avec un plein chargement de vos charognards dégénérés »

« Fait attention avec le SUV ! » Avait dit Ianto en raccrochant.

John était toujours là, il faisait de son mieux pour donner un coup de main, et c'est vrai qu'il était efficace et presqu'aussi increvable que Jack, mais il lui tapait définitivement sur les nerfs !

Et puis, si on en était là, c'était quand même à cause de lui ! Ok, Gray l'avait manipulé, mais Ianto avait le sentiment que le type était suffisamment intelligent… et complètement cinglé ! Il en avait rien à foutre qu'Owen et Tosh soient morts, il en avait rien à foutre que la ville soit sans dessus dessous ! S'il était toujours là, c'était à cause de Jack, et seulement à cause de Jack ! Et ça, ça lui hérissait le poil.

Ianto avait tourné à droite dans Osborne street, et avait continué jusqu'à la boutique de son grand-père.

« Ohé, y a quelqu'un ? » Avait-il appelé, la porte était ouverte et la boutique dévastée, le grand sabre de cavalerie qui ornait habituellement le mur gisait au milieu d'un fatras de tissus, de papiers et de bobines de toutes sortes, Ianto s'en saisi instinctivement…

« Ianto ! » Avait hurlé Grany.

Ianto s'était relevé juste à temps pour accueillir d'un splendide mouvement circulaire le wheevil qui se jetait sur lui, la tête de la créature s'envola pour retomber aux pieds de son grand-père.

« Seigneur, Ianto ! » Avait fait le grand-père, alors que Grany courait prendre son petit fils dans ses bras.

Le tailleur avait alors fermé sa boutique à double tour et ils s'étaient installés tout les trois autour de la table de la cuisine pour se remettre de leur émotions.

« Je mangerais bien quelque chose » Avait dit Ianto sous le regard perplexe de sa grand-mère, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand il avait pris le temps de manger pour la dernière fois, **c'é**tait pourtant lui qui était supposé s'occuper de l'intendance ! Mais Gwen avait passé la plus grosse partie des trois derniers jours avec les flics à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans la ville, et lui, Jack et John s'étaient concentrés sur le ratissage des wheevils, il avait du tomber de fatigue et d'inanition à un moment où à un autre…

«Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans cette ville, mais ça devient intenable ! »

Ianto se concentrait sur l'odeur d'œufs et de bacon en train de cuire, tout en grignotant les toasts que Grany venait de sortir du grille-pain, il fallait vraiment qu'il mange !

« Et puis ne me dites pas que c'est des terroristes qui ont fait ça, même les créatures des égouts ni croient pas »

« Elles ont perdu leur roi… » Avait dit Ianto.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petit ? T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Non, ça ne va pas ! Je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours, deux de mes collègues sont morts, et le type responsable de ce merdier… » Avait lâché Ianto avant de se ressaisir.

« Tu sais qui est responsable ? »

Ses grands-parents le regardaient avec angoisse.

« Et, merde ! Suis fatigué ! »

« Mange ! Et, explique-toi, Ianto ! C'était quoi, ça, tout à l'heure ? Où t'as appris ça ? Et, c'est quoi cette arme que tu portes sous ta veste ? Pourquoi t'es armé, et depuis quand ? »

« Laisse-le respirer, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien, mange Ianto, mange ! » Avait dit Grany, prenant sa défense.

« Je porte une arme parce que les rues grouillent de wheevils, les créatures des égouts si tu préfères »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à leur roi ? » Avait demandé Grany, comme s'il était encore un enfant, et il lui avait répondu avec un pauvre petit sourire :

« Il est mort à la centrale, évitant à cette ville de devenir un nouveau Tchernobyl…»

« Tu veux dire, qu'une de ces créatures… »

« Non, c'était un homme, un être humain, il s'appelait Owen Harper, et c'est moi qui aurait du être là-bas »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait ? »

« Ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Et tu serais mort ! »

Oui, il serait mort, et il serait mort pour rien, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais atteint la centrale avec tous les wheevils qui traînaient dehors ce soir là, seul Owen pouvait arriver à temps.

Ianto avait englouti son petit déjeuner sans même sans rendre compte.

« Pourquoi tu dis que ce type était leur roi ? »

« Longue histoire, pas le temps ! Il faut que j'y aille, on n'est plus que trois… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Ianto ? C'est samedi ! »

« Oui, c'est samedi et Jack a besoin de moi… »

« Jack ? »

« Oui, Jack ! Capitaine Jack Harkness, mon amant et mon patron ! » Avait dit Ianto en ramassant sa veste tachée de sang.

« Je crois qu'il m'en faudra une autre, t'aurais pas un paquet pour lui à ce propos ? »

« Pour Jack ? Le capitaine ? »

« Oui, c'est bien toi qui le fournis en fringues, non ? »

« Ben, vu ses goûts vestimentaires, il ne risque pas de trouver chez Burton of London ! »

Ils avaient retrouvé dans le fouillis de la boutique le paquet destiné à Jack. « Trois pantalons de drap à boutons pour les bretelles, une paires de bretelles et cinq chemises bleues à poignet mousquetaire, ça, ça revient à la mode ! » Avait énuméré le tailleur.

« Yep ! » Avait répondu Ianto en prenant le paquet.

« Ianto, ces gens sont dangereux… »

« Le Torchwood d'autrefois n'existe plus, gran-Tad, c'est Jack qui dirige Torchwood aujourd'hui, il fait du mieux qu'il peut ! Le problème c'est cette ville… pas Torchwood… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette galère, toi ? »

« Faut que j'y aille, une autre fois, c'est promis »

Ianto était arrivé sur la place Roald Dahl, où un contingent de UNIT était en train de s'installer, Jack était en pleine discussion avec l'officier en charge, Sam Granger !

« 'Jour !» Avait-il dit en s'approchant.

Les hommes avaient instantanément relevé la tête pour se mettre au garde à vous, sous le regard amusé de Jack.

«Ianto, permets-moi de te présenter Samuel Granger, en charge de ce détachement de volontaires : tous vétérans de la fin du monde ! Sont venus nous donner un coup main ! »

« Oh ! Alors soyez le bienvenu » Avait dit Ianto en tendant à Jack le sandwich qu'il avait acheté pour lui sur le chemin.

« C'est un honneur, Monsieur Jones ! » Avait dit Granger.

« Repo, soldat, accessoirement, il se souvient… » Avait dit Jack.

« Il se souvient ? Mais… »

« Il ne devrait pas, je sais… ! Si on en revenait à nos moutons, ou plutôt wheevils ? » Avait fait Jack en mordant à pleine dents dans le sandwich.

Un hélico, cinq camions tous-terrains, et trente hommes ! Voilà ce qu'il leur fallait !

« C'est qui le père Noël ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Henry ! »

« Ho ! Et John ? »

« Parti ! »

« Gwen ? »

« Je l'ai envoyé se coucher… veux pas la voir avant lundi ! » Avait dit Jack.

« Bonne idée ! » avait conclu Ianto avant de se retourner vers Granger :

« Sam ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Vous avez tous les éléments ? Vous pouvez vous débrouiller ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Euh, oui on va ratisser la ville méthodiquement, et ensuite on ramène notre butin à l'incinérateur municipal, c'est quoi ces trucs ? D'où ça sort ? »

« Ce sont des êtres vivants d'un autre monde, y en a plein les égouts ! D'habitude, on contient le problème mais là, ils sortent de partout, on est dépassé et il faut protéger la population : donc nettoyage en règle ! » Avait résumé Ianto.

« Je crois que c'est bien résumé ! » Avait convenu Jack.

« Bon, eh ben au boulot ! » Avait dit Ianto et Jack à l'unisson.

« Nope, eux, au boulot ! Toi, avec moi ! » Avait dit Ianto en entraînant Jack vers la base sous le regard incrédule de Sam et de ses hommes.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.02

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 25

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack, John et Gwen

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques.

Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Avait demandé Jack un peu décontenancé, mais suivant quand même Ianto jusque dans le QG.

Il n'avait pas répondu et avait attendu d'être dans l'ascenseur pour plaquer le capitaine contre la cloison, se serrant contre lui, front contre front.

« Ianto ? »

« Il avait lâché le paquet de vêtements et avait entrepris de couvrir Jack de baisers, ça relevait plus de la revue de détail ou de l'inspection générale que de quoi se soit d'autre. Il en était conscient, il avait besoin de se rassurer. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé ou du moins que Jack s'était retrouvé lui-même, qu'ils étaient enfin seuls.

« Ianto… » Avait murmuré Jack.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Jack affichait un sourire goguenard, mais restait verrouillé à double tour, impénétrable comme si les 2000 ans qu'il avait passés sous terre avaient effacé les dégâts occasionnés par le Maître.

Si Ianto pouvait ressentir son désir et la chaleur qui montait en lui, aucune émotion, aucun sentiment ne passait la barrière mentale de Jack.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'était ouverte Jack s'était dégagé :

« Si on allait chez moi ? » Avait-il suggéré avec un sourire amusé.

A peine arrivé en bas de l'échelle, Ianto avait repris où il en était, mais cette fois-ci en déshabillant Jack méthodiquement.

Jack se laissait faire, n'opposant aucune sorte de résistance, tandis que Ianto avait, lui, besoin de se persuader que c'était bien Jack, son Jack et qu'il y avait tout les morceaux et dans l'ordre.

Il avait besoin d'en prendre possession, de marquer son territoire, il était à lui et à lui seul !

C'était absurde, pas seulement parce que c'était Jack et que Jack n'appartenait qu'à lui-même, mais parce que, lui, Ianto n'était pas comme ça, ne pensait pas comme ça : il n'avait jamais été Jaloux ! Non, c'était autre chose…

Et Jack était anormalement passif, Jack n'était jamais passif ! Même, s'il aimait lorsque Ianto se faisait passionné et possessif, il n'était jamais docile ! Il fallait qu'il résiste, il fallait qu'il taquine juste pour le plaisir du jeu, pour pimenter la partie !

Non, Jack n'était pas passif, il ne fermait pas les yeux comme ça quand il s'offrait !

Non, il vous regardait droit dans les yeux, avec défiance, avec désir, avec passion…

Ianto s'était réveillé seul dans le grand lit, Jack n'était nulle part dans l'aire centrale, et son manteau non plus, alors Ianto avait une fois de plus composé le numéro de Tosh. Il faudrait penser à lui racheter un portable, le sien n'ayant pas aussi bien résisté au temps que son propriétaire.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Sur le toit ! » Avait répondu laconiquement Jack, avant de raccrocher.

Ça faisait longtemps, et ce n'était pas bon signe…

Ianto l'avait rejoint et, engoncé dans son propre manteau, s'était positionné en silence à ses côtés. Jack ne semblait même pas avoir noté son arrivée. Il ne regardait pas la ville, qui se relevait doucement après l'attaque sauvage dont elle avait été victime, il regardait bien plus loin, quelque part au-dessus de l'horizon…

« Jack ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas, Ianto… je ne sais pas… » Avait-il murmuré, et se faisant, il avait semblé, tout à coup, prendre conscience du trouble de son amant, et l'avait tendrement attiré à lui.

« C'est confus, diffus, juste… »

Il s'était arrêté, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose.

« Oui ? » L'avait relancé Ianto, comme il semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

« Hum, oh, oui, je disais… la nuit quand tout est calme… j'ai souvent eu l'impression de pouvoir la sentir… comme une pulsation, comme si elle était vivante… »

Ianto était perplexe, mais il était clair que quelque chose était différent chez Jack, même s'il était ébranlé par les mort de Tosh et d'Owen, ainsi que par le coup de folie de son frère, il donnait bien le change, et avait bien géré l'après coup… Il ressemblait plus à l'homme qui l'avait embauché, plus solide moins vulnérable… et complètement verrouillé !

« La faille ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Je la sens Ianto, je la sens, même ici, en pleine journée, avec les cris des mouettes et les bruits de la ville, je la sens comme une pulsation et il n'y a pas que ça… »

« Oui ? » Avait murmuré Ianto franchement inquiet maintenant.

« Je t'ai dit que le Docteur avait dit que j'étais un point fixe dans l'univers ? »

« Entre autres choses ! »

« Je crois que je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire… » Avait-il dit avec calme et douceur.

« Vraiment, et pour l'aberration cosmique ? » Avait demandé Ianto plutôt acerbe.

« Je sais parfaitement où je suis… »

« Moi, aussi ! Sur le toit du Millenium Center ! »

Jack avait souri et avait ouvert son manteau pour l'attirer à l'intérieur contre lui.

« Je sais où je suis dans l'univers, je parle de coordonnées spatiotemporelles ! »

« Génial ! » Avait répondu Ianto en claquant des dents.

« Café ? »

« Café ! »

Ils avaient finalement opté pour un fish and chips, il fallait vraiment qu'ils reprennent des forces !

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Jack ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit »

« C'est pas la version pour Gwen que je veux, Jack ! Je ne suis pas Gwen… »

« Nope, certainement pas… » Avait répondu Jack avec un sourire malicieux.

« J'attends… »

« Oooh, Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« D'abord, pourquoi me fermes-tu ton esprit comme ça ? »

« Oh, désolé ! Simple reflexe ! C'est naturel chez moi, ou du moins ça l'était avant que le Maître mette le souk là-dedans ! » Avait-il dit en montrant son front de son index et il avait ajouté :

« Suis vraiment désolé, la prochaine fois rappelle-moi à l'ordre si j'y pense pas ! »

« Donc, si je te suis bien, le fait d'être resté enterré sous terre quelques 2000 ans a, miraculeusement, reconstruit tes barrières psychiques… »

« On dirait que ça t'embête ? »

« Non, c'est juste… »

« Que tu ne peux plus me lire aussi facilement ? » Avait fini le capitaine avec un sourire amusé.

Plutôt que de répondre Ianto avait demandé un rab de poisson et de frite.

« John… » Avait commencé Jack.

« John, n'a rien à voir la dedans ! » Avait coupé Ianto sur la défensive.

« Oh, mais au contraire, il a tout à voir… » Avait ri Jack :

« Ianto, quand mon frère m'a poussé dans cette fosse, il espérait que mon immortalité jouerait contre moi, qu'elle serait le moyen de me torturer jusqu'à la folie… »

« Tu as dit que tu n'étais revenu à toi qu'une dizaine de fois.. »

« Ça c'était pour Gwen ! »

« Oh ! » S'était exclamé Ianto avec appréhension.

« En fait je ne suis pas revenu du tout, mais si j'avais dit ça, elle aurait posé des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre devant elle… »

« Ok, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec John ? » Avait demandé Ianto soulagé.

« Je t'ai dit que l'Agence avait effacé deux ans de ma vie, John soutient que pendant ces deux années on a travaillé ensemble, je sais ce que j'ai dit à l'équipe, mais toi tu sais que j'étais archéologue, pas flic… »

« Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu avais rencontré John après avoir quitté l'Agence… »

« Oui, mais lui dit qu'on à bossé ensemble, et que pour le faire j'ai subi tout l'entraînement de givré qui va avec… je n'y ai jamais porté foi, John est cinglé, il est pris dans ses délires… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais, le fait est que depuis que je suis devenu immortel… la vie n'a pas était tendre avec moi, que ce soit Torchwood et surtout le Maître… »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » Avait dit Ianto.

« Si j'ai résisté face au Maître, s'il n'a pas réussit à transformer mon esprit en bouillie, ce n'est pas parce que je suis immortel, mais parce que j'ai utilisé des méthodes enseignées à l'Agence… »

« Mais pas aux archéologues… ? »

« En principe, non ! John dit que j'avais flairé un trafic extratemporel d'œuvres d'Art lors d'une de mes recherches et que j'ai voulu les accompagner… »

« Mais, tu n'as que sa version… »

« Oui, je ne sais pas le pourquoi ni le comment, mais en tous cas je possède bien des techniques de résistance à la torture physique et psychique, que je ne me rappelle pas avoir apprises… »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai dans l'idée que leur apprentissage ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir ! » Avait commenté Ianto.

« Non, certainement pas… »

« Et dans cette fosse, tu as utilisé ces techniques… ? »

« J'étais trop fragilisé par le Maître, et j'avais trop peu de temps… il fallait que j'arrive à me déconnecter de mon corps avant de suffoquer »

« Euh…, oui, je suppose… »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, pas vraiment… »

« Jack, qu'est-ce… ? De quoi parles-tu? »

« Je devais lui faire confiance, je serais devenus fou, tu imagines… 2000 ans »

« Franchement : je n'essaie même pas, parce que rien qu'à l'idée je deviendrais fou, Jack ! Quoique tu aies fait… »

« Je l'ai laissé se connecter à moi, et il m'a aidé, il m'a aidé à me reconstruire, à reconstruire ce que le Maître avait détruit… »

« John ? »

« Oui, John »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.02

**Série** : Les Carnets de Voyage du capitaine – entrée 25

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack, John et Gwen

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques. Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Jack s'était assoupi un court instant entre les bras de son amant, mais "ça" l'avait réveillé, encore une fois ! Le truc c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que c'était, mais c'était devenu omniprésent depuis son retour, et ça commençait à l'agacer.

*_Asham las doc teque v'am_* Il avait effleuré d'un geste tendre la tempe de Ianto endormi, puis s'était levé et rhabillé pour monter sur le toit du mémorial.

Là, il avait observé un moment le va et vient de la ville qui s'activait sans lui pour se relever du chaos. De temps à autre, il pouvait apercevoir un des camions de Sam passer en trombe, répondant sans doute à un appel de la police locale.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était monté là haut, mais parce que de là, il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il pouvait percevoir l'énergie de la faille, comme si elle vivait, comme s'il pouvait sentir son pouls : c'était bien sûr absurde !

Et en même temps ?

Cette énergie qui le maintenait en vie contre vents et marées était comme la faille issue du vortex… et, c'est bien sur la faille que le Docteur avait l'habitude de faire le plein !

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça, au départ qu'il s'était établi à Cardiff… !

Il lui semblait qu'elle l'appelait, ce qui avant était à peine perceptible, s'était fait plus fort :comme un champ de force parcourant tout son être, un champ de force qui semblait courir à l'infini le liant à l'univers.

Il savait où il était !

Il avait toujours eu, tout au moins depuis qu'il était immortel, une conscience assez sûre de là ou il était, longitude, latitude, mais là, c'était différent : non seulement il savait où il était sur Terre, mais aussi dans l'Univers Cosmique !!!

Et, il avait vérifié la validité de son intuition sur son manipulateur qui lui avait confirmé !!!

Ça c'était énorme !

En tant que voyageur temporel, il pouvait en apprécier la valeur et l'énormité…

Bon, le Docteur aussi savait toujours où il était, mais lui était un Seigneur du Temps !!!

« La mélodie de l'univers » Disait le Docteur… Et, si c'était "ça" ?

Ben, si c'était "ça", y avait des couacs ! Et pas mal ! Pas très mélodieuse, cette mélodie…

Quelque part, dans sa poche le téléphone de Tosh avait bipé, le sortant de sa contemplation : Ianto ! Il monterait certainement le rejoindre… Le jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus possessif, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise : durant ces trois derniers jours, et malgré le chaos environnant, il avait eu l'impression d'être un os que deux chiens enragés se disputaient…

Sur ce plan là, John et Ianto se ressemblaient… pas sûr que Ianto apprécie, s'il le lui faisait remarquer !

John… !

Ou plutôt Geb ?

Pour autant qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il avait rencontré Geb après avoir quitté l'Agence parce qu'ils avaient retconné 2 années de sa vie !

Et n'avaient évidement pas voulu lui donner le moindre début d'une raison valable… 2 ans, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop, on n'effaçait pas un agent, surtout un archéologue sans une bonne raison, alors 2 ans ?

Jack avait rencontré Geb dans un bouge de la frange de Garp, il était à une table de jeu en charmante compagnie, Geb, s'était invité, avait payé sa tourné et Jack s'était réveillé entravé dans son vaisseau, celui de Geb, lui n'était que mécano sur un ferry…

Geb avait décrété que Jack lui appartenait.

C'était un ancien flic temporel, et comme lui, il avait un compte à régler avec l'Agence, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre ! Et c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien pour faire la fête, et mettre le souk partout où ils passaient, s'amusant à cache-cache avec la brigade temporelle.

Geb était parti en empruntant son chasseur de service, avec le manipulateur de vortex embarqué qui allait avec ! Les deux compères s'en étaient donnés à cœur-joie au dépend de la brigade !

Mais Geb était givré ! Complètement ! Un jour, il disait : blanc, le lendemain : noir et le surlendemain : rouge ! Et pour le reste c'était pareil, il pouvait être le plus passionné des amants, et la minute d'après le vendre au plus offrant pour faire le plein de carburant !

Bon, il venait toujours le récupérer, après, mais quand même… !

Finalement un jour, il en avait eu marre et l'avait planté là en se tirant avec leur nouveau vaisseau.

Un vaisseau Chula, une petite merveille comme on n'en faisait plus depuis des lustres, sur lequel il avait adapté le manipulateur de vortex.

Dans ses moments de délires violents, Geb prétendait qu'ils avaient fait équipe. Que lui avait accepté de devenir flic pour le suivre, (ce qui l'avait toujours fait rire), et qu'ils avaient vécu une folle passion avant que Jack, parce qu'il avait été témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir, accepte de se faire effacer par l'Agence, (ça aussi ça le faisait franchement rire), et qu'ils n'avaient pas fait dans le détail : effaçant d'un seul coup 2 années complètes et Geb de sa mémoire !

Geb, lui, se serait enfui pour ne pas subir le même sort !

Jack n'avait jamais porté crédit à ce délire : Geb était cinglé !

Pourtant, face au Maître, il avait utilisé des subterfuges et des techniques dont il avait vaguement entendu parler, mais n'avait jamais apprises, en tout cas pas qu'il se souvienne !

Et, là-bas, dans le passé, quand son frère l'avait poussé dans cette fosse, Geb s'était connecté à lui trop facilement !

Comme s'il n'avait fait que réactiver un lien préexistant, alors que le Maître avait mis des mois à passer ses défenses…

D'accord, il n'avait opposé aucune résistance à Geb, il avait besoin de son aide, mais ne serait-ce que la méfiance qu'il avait à son égard, cela n'aurait pas dû être si facile…

D'un autre côté, c'était une bonne chose : 2000 ans sous terre, à revenir à lui, toutes les 8 à 10 minutes, il serait probablement encore plus givré que Gray et Geb réunis !

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Geb avez réussit à remettre de l'ordre dans le souk que le Maître avait occasionné !

Ianto ! Le jeune homme était là, à ses côtés, silencieux, inquiet… et il ne savait trop par où commencer.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.04

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 26

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack, John et Gwen

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques.

Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Avait demandé Ianto, encore ensommeillé…

« Je nettoie le réfrigérateur… » Avait répondu Jack comme une évidence, en sortant sa tête du dit réfrigérateur !

« Je ne t'ai pas emmené chez moi pour que tu fasses le ménage… ! »

« Oui, et j'en ai eu une belle démonstration ! » Avait commenté Jack avec espièglerie.

Comment ce type faisait pour être aussi sexy en bretelles et gants de ménage roses bonbons ! Ça le dépassait…

Avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait, Ianto était sur lui, et Jack riait de bon cœur, protestant, jouant la ménagère outragée : il avait retiré ses gants et s'en servait pour menacer Ianto.

Ils avaient chahuté ainsi jusqu'à ce que le capitaine finisse par l'attraper pour le hisser sur le plan de travail, avec autant de facilité que s'il faisait la moitié de son poids : Ianto avait perdu la partie, et son caleçon de nuit ! C'était une défaite qu'il pouvait concéder gracieusement…

Mais pour le caleçon ?

À quel moment, avait-il bien pu lui fausser compagnie ?

Jack n'avait perdu que sa chemise, lui !

Évidement, Ianto n'avait au départ que son caleçon et sa dignité à perdre, et la seconde était bien partie pour suivre le premier…

« Jack ! Oooooooh ! »

Ianto s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, dans la position du poulet prêt à passé au four, et ça sur son propre plan de travail !!!

Tant pis pour sa dignité ! Elle était partie rejoindre le caleçon, comme lui, elle n'avait aucune chance de résister au doigté du capitaine, pas plus d'ailleurs que leur propriétaire !

Et cette langue curieuse de tout, et cette bouche chaude et accueillante…

« Seigneur… ! Jack…. ! »

« J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça… ! » Avait fait le capitaine d'humeur joueuse…

« Tu me rends dingue et ça t'amuse… ! »

« Mmmm ! »

« Espèce de ### !!! »

« Hé ! »

« Jaaaaaack ! Espèce de #$£ arrête ça et prend moi !!! »

« Tsss Tsss Tsss ! On demande poliment, Monsieur Jones ! »

« Fils de #$ ! »

« Eeeh ! »

« S'il-te-plait Jaaaack !!! » Avait-il fini par supplier.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, Monsieur ! » Avait dit Jack avec un air mutin, en se glissant dans l'étroit fourreau qui s'offrait à lui.

« Oooooooh » Seigneur ce type était le diable en personne, mais c'était son diable à lui et Ianto n'en avait plus rien à faire… le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, partir en poussière…

Le café et le petit déjeuner attendraient !

Ils avaient fini comme de bien entendu dans la douche : Ianto avait quand même réussi par en sortir, pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements et de sa dignité qu'il retrouva sans peine, il avait l'avantage de l'habitude !

« T'as plus de brosse à dents ? » Avait demandé le capitaine sortant de la douche sans façon, et sans le moindre problème de dignité, la sienne semblait lui coller à la peau en toute circonstance, elle était particulièrement souple et de bonne composition… vu le proprio, valait mieux !

« Je l'ai mise à la poubelle, je me demande des fois ce que tu fais avec ! »

« Tu veux savoir ? »

Vu le sourire facétieux de Jack, ça risquait de prendre un peu plus de temps qu'ils n'en disposaient.

« Non ! Du moins pas maintenant : on est en retard ! »

« Tu te rappelles que le patron c'est moi ? »

« Faudrait que tu te décides à en informer Gwen ! »

« Oui, t'as raison, je me laverais les dents chez moi »

« Il va falloir que je fasses quelques courses, je te prendrais une brosse à dent, pour ici… » Avait hésité Ianto…

« Pour ici ? Une brosse à dent à moi, qui habiterait chez toi ? » Avait demandé le capitaine surpris.

« Oui ! »

« Oh ! Ça demande réflexion, ça ! » Avait dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça serait quand même plus pratique et plus hygiénique, non ? » Avait opposé Ianto sur la défensive.

Jack, lui ayant rappelé, la veille, que si en matière de sexe, il aimait les amants possessifs, il n'appréciait guère qu'il soit entré dans le jeu de John…

Ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs !

« J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un os pris entre deux chiens ! » Avait dit Jack, et il ne trouvait ça manifestement pas valorisant…

Ianto avait encaissé, mais à peine dit, le capitaine était repassé en mode libertinage…

« Plus hygiénique ? Avec ce que nous faisons toi et moi, tu vas me dire qu'utiliser la même brosse à dent n'est pas hygiénique ? » Avait dit le capitaine avec un sourire incrédule, mais ravi.

« Ben… ! » Avait reconnu Ianto.

Le capitaine lui avait tendu sa veste et avait attrapé son manteau, Ianto désappointé, lui avait emboîté le pas.

Jack l'avait attendu en haut des marches alors qu'il verrouillait sa porte, il le regardait avec un sourire moqueur prodigieusement agaçant !

« Achètes des brosses à dent, pour ici, et pour le QG ! De toute façon, quand ce n'est pas moi qui viens ici, c'est toi qui dors chez moi… »

« C'est ce que je me disais… »

« Est-ce que ça t'embête si quelques uns de mes sous-vêtements migrent chez toi ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Je te libèrerais un tiroir, après tout, ça fait longtemps que je squatte une étagère dans ton armoire »

« Yep ! Ça me paraît correct ! » Avait répondu le capitaine.

_*Asham las doc*_

« Quoi ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Quoi, quoi ? » Avait demandé Jack avec un air innocent.

« Rien ! C'est moi, j'ai cru entendre un truc… ! »

« Ah, parce que tu te mets à entendre des trucs, toi ? Tu sais qu'on n'a plus de toubib ? » Avait plaisanté Jack.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ianto _entendait_ ces mots, il n'en comprenait pas le sens, mais ils s'échappaient toujours du capitaine accompagnés d'une telle tendresse que cela le laissait dans un drôle d'état.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Jack, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable… il se sentait désorienté, n'avait plus aucun point de repère… d'où les boulettes, il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi avec Lisa, même lorsqu'un autre type la draguait et cela arrivait souvent, et même sous son nez !

Et puis, John lui tapait sur les nerfs, un point c'est tout !

A suivre…

_***Asham las doc**__ : Comme j'ai eu beaucoup de questions à ce sujet, cette petite phrase veut tout simplement dire « Je t'aime » en Commun. Si je ne l'avais pas précisé c'est que cela me paraissait évident._

_**A noter**__ : dans les Enfants du passé, on apprend que le véritable nom de Jack est Asham, et que cela signifie « amour » en Commun. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.05

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 27

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack,

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques.

Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Ianto avait invité Sam à le rejoindre dans la base, ils étaient seuls, Jack et Gwen étant partis récupérer un artéfact alien en banlieue.

Sam était nerveux, Ianto lui avait dit qu'il entendait que cet entretien reste confidentiel, que cela incluait Jack, il avait précisé que c'était à propos de l'école.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que vous attendez de moi… » Avait protesté Sam, alors que Ianto l'avait invité à s'assoir sur le sofa de l'aire centrale.

« Kevin et Sarah Granger, je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié ? »

« Comment… ? Que savez-vous ? » Avait bégayé l'officier.

« On fait un deal, vous me dites ce que vous savez et je vous dis ce que je sais… »

« Qu'est-ce… »

« Que je ne vais pas vous rouler ? Rien ! » Avait répondu Ianto.

Ça faisait trop de temps que Sam attendait des réponses à ses questions pour qu'il passe à côté de la moindre chance d'en obtenir une, même vague… et il n'était pas utile qu'il sache qu'il en était de même le concernant.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? Je vous préviens : je ne sais pas grand-chose…! »

« Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de cette école ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi cette école ? Vous habitiez Nottingham, ce n'était pas l'école la plus proche ? »

« Euh, c'était une idée de ma sœur, et vu mon job et celui de ma femme, il nous fallait un internat… Ça avait l'air d'une bonne école… » Avait répondu Sam perplexe.

« Comment l'avez-vous su ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Deux types se sont pointés prétendant être des flics, ils ont dit que l'école avait brûlé, comme ça tout de go, et puis, ils ont enchaîné en demandant si les mômes étaient là ou à l'école, parce qu'il manquait deux corps, et que ceux qu'ils avaient n'étaient pas identifiables… Vous imaginez, ces deux types en avaient vraiment rien à faire que nos mômes soient morts et comment… »

« Je sais, mais je doute que ces types aient été des flics… » Avait dit Ianto, voulant ramener Sam sur ce qui l'intéressait.

« C'est aussi ce que j'en ai déduit, je les ai foutus dehors et j'ai dit à Shirley que c'était certainement des mauvais plaisants, et puis j'ai essayé de joindre l'école, juste pour être sûr… »

« Et, ça ne répondait pas ! »

« Non, vous avez déjà entendu cette histoire ? »

« Plus ou moins, pourriez-vous me décrire ces deux soi-disant flics ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps…»

« Jeunes, et y avait quelque chose qui collait pas chez eux… outre leur attitude désinvolte, la façon dont ils parlaient, la façon dont ils étaient fringués : ça collait pas, comme s'ils s'étaient trompés de film… »

« Intéressant ! »

« Et puis, il y avait aussi ce flingue… »

« Le flingue, en tant que militaire vous pourriez être plus précis ? »

« À l'époque ça m'a fait penser à la carabine à canon scié de Josh Randall, version guerre des étoiles, un des types portait ça attaché à sa cuisse, en fait il en avait deux… »

« Je suppose qu'à l'époque vous ne travaillez pas encore pour UNIT ? »

« Non, j'étais à la RAF, si j'avais su je les aurais certainement pas laissé filer !»

« Oui, donc rétrospectivement, vous pensez qu'ils pourraient ne pas être de notre monde ?»

« Ouais ! Ça se pourrait bien, et ça expliquerait le reste… »

« Le reste ? » avait demandé Ianto.

« Oui, quand j'ai vu que l'école ne répondait pas, j'ai pris la bagnole et j'ai foncé ! » Avait dit Sam,

« Et, quand je suis arrivé sur place… Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'école et quand je dis plus aucune trace… »

« Je sais… » Avait compati Ianto.

« Non, Monsieur Jones, vous ne comprenez pas… »

« Je sais, Sam, j'y étais… ! »

« Vous… ? »

« J'étais un des deux manquants… ! » Avait dit Ianto.

Sam était effaré… il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Café ? » Avait proposé Ianto pour lui donner le temps de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre.

«Z'avez pas quelque chose de plus costaud ? »

« À 10h du matin ? »

« Oui, probablement…café, bonne idée…merci »

Sam était vraiment secoué.

Ianto était revenu avec deux tasses de café et la bouteille de pur malt de Jack.

« Merci, juste un doigt… ! » Avait fait Sam qui cherchait encore à comprendre.

« Vous étiez un des élèves ? Mais comment… Qu'est-ce qui… ? » Avait-il tenté de formuler.

« Je ne sais pas, en fait, Thomas Prescott et moi nous avions fait le mur pour aller chercher de la bière au village et quand on est revenu, il n'y avait tout simplement plus rien ! »

« Au village… »

« Le lendemain à la première heure, les habitants ne savaient déjà plus qu'il y avait eu une école… »

« Oh ! » Avait fait Sam.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? »

« La réponse n'est pas ici ! » Avait affirmé Ianto, avant de demander :

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose, je ne sais pas moi, même insignifiant ?».

« Ma sœur, elle a disparue dans les jours qui ont suivi » Avait dit Sam après un temps de réflexion.

« Je doute que cela est quoique ce soit à voir… » Avait commencé Ianto, mais Sam l'avait coupé :

« C'est elle qui a choisi cette école, Sarah et Kevin n'étaient pas jumeaux, Sarah était ma nièce… » Avait commencé d'expliquer Sam :

« Ma sœur avait quitté la RAF pour prendre la tête d'une unité spéciale, je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui était arrivée, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne voulait à aucun prix que le père de la petite puisse être identifié, et elle a disparue dans les deux semaines qui ont suivi… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Annabelle a été victime d'un forcené, et si elle ne voulait pas que le père soit identifié c'était pour protéger sa fille, mais pas contre son père, en fait elle voulait les protéger tous les deux… »

« Vous saviez pour Sarah ? Et Annabelle qu'est-ce… »

« Annabelle dirigeait cette unité, elle est morte assassinée par son second, en fait toute son équipe a fait les frais de sa folie… par la force des choses, seul Jack a survécu »

« Le père de Sarah ? »

« Oui, mais il ne le sait pas ! Il n'était pas là, et Annabelle… »

« Oui, je comprends, il y a encore des gens pour dire qu'il n'est pas humain… » Avait conclu Sam qui était manifestement secoué.

« Vous avez un début de piste Monsieur Jones ? »

« Peut-être, mais c'est trop tôt, je vous tiendrais informé croyez-moi, si je trouve quoi que ce soit de concret » Avait répondu Ianto.

Sam ne parlerait pas et il pourrait encore avoir besoin de lui :

« Sam, en enquêtant sur votre sœur, j'ai eu vent de certaines lettres, des lettres d'anciens combattants, si j'ai tout saisi… »

« Oh, les gueules cassées ? C'était l'idée fixe de mon grand-père… mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir ?»

« Annabelle semblait lier ses lettres à sa présence à Torchwood, de quoi s'agissait-il ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Ben, c'était devenu une obsession pour mon grand-père, un truc assez moche qui s'était passé à la fin de la guerre… »

« Pouvez-vous être plus précis ? »

« Je l'ai pas beaucoup connu, Annabelle avait 12 ans de plus que moi, et le grand père l'avait quasiment élevée… comme un vrai garçon manqué, d'où sa carrière dans la RAF… »

Ianto avait eu un sourire d'encouragement et Sam avait expliqué.

« Mon grand-père s'était battu sur le front en France, il a été gravement blessé, et a passé les derniers mois de la guerre dans un hôpital improvisé sur les lignes arrières chez des nones. Les conditions étaient épouvantables tant pour les patients que pour le personnel, ils manquaient de tout, et il y avait cet infirmier, très dévoué… »

« Et ? » Avait demandé Ianto qui ne voyait absolument pas où tout ça le conduisait.

« Ben, des types sortis de nul part se sont pointés un beau matin et ont abattu le pauvre type sans sommation aucune devant tout le dortoir, et ils sont repartis sans aucune explication en emportant le corps. Mon grand-père collectait des lettres de témoignages des anciens patients de cet hôpital en vu de faire ouvrir une enquête… »

« Moche effectivement… » Avait convenu Ianto qui commençait à se faire une petite idée du pourquoi et du comment.

« Oui, d'autant plus moche que l'infirmier avait une môme… »

« Une môme ? »

« Ouais » avait dit Sam en se resservant un doigt d'alcool dans sa tasse.

« Cet infirmier, vous ne savez pas son nom, je suppose ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Et ces lettres, que sont-elles devenues ? »

« Après la mort de mon père, je les ai données au musée des anciens combattants de sa commune, me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile, devoir de mémoire, ce genre de chose… »

« Oui, je vois » avait dit Ianto.

En faisant venir Sam, il espérait trouver quelque chose de nouveau sur l'école, et il avait peut-être quelque chose : ces deux supposés drôles de flics seraient-ils des agents temporels ?

Si c'était le cas, il était dans une impasse, ou alors il devrait se décider à parler de l'école à Jack, ça demandait réflexion…

Mais cette histoire d'infirmier de la première guerre… il allait devoir approfondir !

A suivre…

_***Asham las doc**__ : Comme j'ai eu beaucoup de questions à ce sujet, cette petite phrase veut tout simplement dire « Je t'aime » en Commun. Si je ne l'avais pas précisé c'est que cela me paraissait évident._

_**A noter**__ : dans les Enfants du passé, on apprend que le véritable nom de Jack est Asham, et que cela signifie « amour » en Commun._


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.05

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 27

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack,

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques.

Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Avait demandé Gwen.

« non, en voilà une idée » Avait protesté Ianto.

Et, puis de quoi elle se mêlait ?

« Ianto, sérieusement… » Avait demandé Gwen avec une vraie fausse sincérité.

« On ne s'est pas disputé, Gwen, je prend juste une journée ! »

« Tu prends une journée et sans lui ? Une journée, tout seul ? »

En quoi ça pouvait bien la déranger ?

« Oui, Gwen, je suis un grand garçon et je prends une journée tout seul sans Jack pour me tenir la main, et je pense que je devrais y survivre ! »

« Si tu me disais de quoi il retourne réellement ? Si tu crois que je ne vois pas que ça ne va pas… on n'est plus que nous trois, il faut que l'on se serre les coudes ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle jarjote ?

« Gwen, aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, les choses sont au beau fixe entre Jack et moi ! »

« Ianto ! Café, dans mon bureau, si tu veux bien… ! Et tout de suite ! »

« Effectivement… ! » Avait fait Gwen.

« C'est très clair ! » Avait-elle ajouté en prenant la direction du bureau de Jack, alors que Ianto allait s'occuper du café.

« Jack Harkness, est-ce que je pourrais te parler cinq minutes ! » Avait-elle hurlé.

« 2 minutes Gwen, Ianto, mon café dans deux minutes!» Avait répondu la forte voix de Jack qui, lui**,** n'avait pas besoin de hurler pour se faire entendre.

« 2 minutes » Avait répondu Ianto, de toute façon c'était exactement le temps qu'il fallait à son café pour passer et Jack le savait bien.

Deux minutes et demie plus tard Ianto entrait dans le bureau de Jack avec le café :

« Je ne comprends rien, si tu veux bien, on reprendra après, j'ai des choses à voir avec Ianto avant qu'il ne prenne la route » Avait dit Jack en poussant littéralement Gwen hors de son bureau en tournant des yeux inquisiteurs vers Ianto qui affichait un air circonspect.

« Jack ! »

« Gwen plus tard ! » Avait dit Jack en fermant la porte et en se callant contre, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne la force.

Ianto s'amusait comme un petit fou !

« C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ??? »

« Ça c'était : Gwen ! » Avait fait Ianto sarcastique.

« ??? »

« Elle s'inquiète pour nous, je prends une journée seul et ça ne rentre pas dans son modus operandi »

« Oh ! C'était ça ! »

« Oui ! Tu t'en sortiras ?»

« Faudra bien puisque tu m'abandonnes, plus sérieusement, est-ce que tu as eu le temps… »

« Tout est à jour, encore un dernier truc à faire et je pars ! »

« Oh, et sans… »

Alors Ianto avait attrapé le capitaine par le gilet et l'avait embrassé de toute son âme.

« Voilà ! Fait ! Maintenant je peux partir ! » avait-il clamé en le relâchant.

« Ianto, soit prudent ! »

« Oui, papy »

20 minutes plus tard le petit coupé bleu s'arrêtait en bas de chez Amy :

« 3 minutes de retard ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ça ! »

« Ma vie devient très compliquée… » Avait-il répondu.

« Ton petit copain deviendrait-il possessif ? »

« Une collègue en mal de maternité, qui se prend pour ma mère et un cumul de mandat qui pose des problèmes, mais ça devrait s'arranger… » Avait-il répondu sans plus d'explication.

Ses compagnons de l'Ombre le suspectaient d'être partial en ce qui concernait Jack, aussi avait-il donné sa démission, elle ne tarderait plus à être effective. Et puis Jack accaparait de plus en plus son temps et son énergie, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait !

« Ok, nous sommes attendu par Miss Talbot, pour 19h30, nous aurons droit à une nocturne, jusqu'à 22 si on veut, problème, cependant la mamy du bed and breakfast, veut qu'on récupère la clef avant 21h… ! »

« Je devrais pas en avoir pour plus d'une heure, une heure et demie, donc on devrait pouvoir être dans les temps »

« Il y a 342 lettres Ianto, toutes manuscrites, certaines de plusieurs pages : recto verso… »

« Oui, mais toutes compilées, ouvertes et accrochées à leurs enveloppes ! »

« Oui, à l'aide de trombones, ça représente plus de 4heures de scans ça, et même en les photographiant… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de les scanner»

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de les voler, parce que là … »

« Non, je veux juste les lire ! »

« Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

Ianto l'avait juste regardé avec son sourire sarcastique. Elle l'avait vu si souvent "feuilleter" des livres ou des journaux.

« Ianto ? »

« Je pourrais te réciter l'intégralité de la bibliothèque du manoir…. » Avait-il ajouté.

Amy et Esther étaient ses plus fidèles amies, et maintenant qu'il n'aurait plus l'Ombre, leur aide pourrait lui être utile dans ses petites enquêtes, du moins celles qui ne comportaient aucun danger…

« Oh ! Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses au cas de ce Matthews ? Tu fais dans les affaires classées sans suite ? » Avait demandé Amy qui finalement ne semblait pas plus impressionnée que ça.

« Ça n'a rien de professionnel, juste un service pour un ami… »

« Un ami ? Ou un certain collègue ? »

Miss Talbot était très excitée à l'idée que des jeunes gens viennent faire des recherches jusque dans son petit musée pour soutenir une thèse sur les abus en temps de guerre ! Encore que le cas de Stephen Matthews était un peu spécial.

« Vous comprenez, les hommes qui l'ont abattu n'ont jamais pu être identifiés, les Grangers ont poursuivi plusieurs pistes sans aucun succès… »

« **Les** Grangers ? » Avait demandé Amy.

« Oui, trois générations, vous y croyez ça, faut dire que le grand-père c'était du genre qui lâchait pas comme ça… »

« Vous l'avez connu ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Oui, il n'est mort qu'en 89, vous savez, il avait 101 ans, son fils lui n'aura pas fait aussi bien, il est mort deux ans plus tard… »

« Vous avez parlé de trois génération ? » Avait souligné Amy.

« Annabelle, c'était le soleil du vieux, il avait l'air de penser qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose… »

« Et ? » Avait demandé en cœur Amy et Ianto.

« Je ne sais pas, le vieux est mort et Annabelle, j'en ai eu des nouvelles que lorsque son frère m'a confié ces lettres, il semblerait qu'elle ait disparue… »

« Vraiment ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'est lié ? » Avait demandé Amy en jetant un regard à Ianto qui était déjà en train de "feuilleter" les lettres en questions.

« Je n'en sais rien, et je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais compris, comment le vieux Tom avait pu impliquer sa petite fille dans ses recherches, ce Matthews c'était certainement un type bien, mais de là à s'entêter comme ça… »

« Alors, pourquoi garder ces lettres ? » Avait demandé Amy.

« Parce qu'elles sont des témoignages bouleversant de soldats blessés au front… » Avait expliqué Miss Talbot.

« Celle là n'a pas été écrite par un poilu ? » Avait fait remarquer Ianto qui en avait repéré une écrite par une femme.

« Non, mais elle ne devrait pas se trouver là, non plus : c'est un faux, un abus de confiance »

« Alors pourquoi s'y trouve-t-elle ? » Avait fait remarquer Amy ?

« Miss Swansy est une vieille originale, mais pas assez vieille pour avoir vécu cette guerre »

« J'en déduis qu'elle est encore de ce monde… ? » Avait dit Ianto.

« Oui, elle vit à la sortie du village, la maison aux volets bleus, et prêtant avoir 107ans, elle court plus vite que moi ! » Avait répondu la vieille demoiselle.

« Vraiment ? » Avait dit Ianto très intéressé, dans sa lettre Miss Swansy disait être la fille d'un des médecins de l'hôpital, et avoir 16 ans à l'époque.

Ianto et Amy avaient remercié Miss Talbot pour son aide précieuse, ils devaient se rendre chez la Veuve Mc Gill pour récupérer leur clef avant le "couvre-feu", ils avaient monté leur maigre bagage dans la petite chambre très coquette et très fleurie.

« Monsieur Jones ? » Avait fait Amy d'humeur coquine.

« Mrs Mc Gill dit qu'on doit pouvoir encore se faire servir quelque chose de solide au pub à cette heure ci » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Oh, d'accord » Avait fait Amy plus amusée que vexée que Ianto préfère aller manger d'abord.

Ils avaient mangé dans le brouhaha du pub, il était presque impossible de s'entendre parler, mais Ianto avait voulu traîner quand même, ça ne lui ressemblait guère, Amy savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas la foule.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux à ce point là ? » Avait-elle fini par demandé alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du bed and breakfast.

« Je tiens à lui plus que je n'ai jamais tenu à personne »

« Plus qu'à Lisa ? »

« Ça n'a rien avoir »

« Oh ! »

« C'est différent, ce type me rend dingue » Avait-il confessé.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre » Avait-elle répondu en riant, faisant clairement allusion au coup de téléphone intempestif.

« Vous avez écouté jusqu'au bout… » Avait soupiré Ianto un peu embarrassé.

« Personnellement je n'aurais jamais cru que tu possédais un tel répertoire de grossièretés !» Avait-elle dit moqueuse.

Cette nuit là, Ianto et Amy avait, pour la première fois de leur vie, dormi très sagement l'un contre l'autre, parce qu'aussi étonnamment que cela pouvait lui sembler, Ianto avait le sentiment qu'il le devait à Jack.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.07

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 29

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack,

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques.

Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Arriver à ce que la vieille Swansy leur ouvre sa porte n'avait pas été simple : d'abord elle les avait pris pour des témoins de Jehova, puis, devant leur insistance, des journalistes de tabloïdes venus se payer sa tête !

Mais finalement, ils avaient pu la convaincre qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre, et que Ianto était un ami du "petit" Sam Granger !

« Tu connais vraiment ce type ? » Avait demandé Amy tandis que la vieille femme, qui ne paraissait pas plus de 90 ans très bien conservé, les faisait patienter dans son salon pendant qu'elle préparait le thé.

Ianto avait acquiescé d'un signe de la tête et avec un sourire amusé avait ajouté :

« Elle appelle Miss Talbot ! » en faisant signe à Amy que la vieille téléphonait.

Sur les meubles étaient exposées des photos, dont certaines remontaient au moins aux lendemains de la première guerre, mais la plupart étaient plus tardives.

« On dirait St Exupery ! » Avait dit Amy.

« J'ai déjà vu cette tête là… » Avait ajouté Ianto en désignant le troisième homme sur la droite.

« Vraiment ? »

« Stinky, n'est-ce pas ? » avait-il fait à l'adresse de Mrs Swansy qui entrait avec son plateau.

« Effectivement, Monsieur Jones, il était mécano dans l'aéropostale, avant la guerre évidement ! »

« On parle de la deuxième, là ? » Avait demandé Amy.

« Évidement, Mademoiselle »

« Il a fait la guerre dans la RAF, toujours comme mécano ! »

« Oui ! » Avait-elle dit en le fixant droit dans les yeux et avait ajouté :

« En poste à Londres ! »

« Alors il a du rencontrer le capitaine Jack Harkness, non ? » Avait dit Ianto sous le regard ahuri d'Amy.

« Ça se pourrait Monsieur Jones, on dit effectivement qu'il a fait la guerre là bas… »

« Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? » Avait continué Ianto en prenant place dans le fauteuil directement en face de la vieille femme.

« Pas que je sache, mais en revanche j'ai connu Stephen Matthews et surtout sa fille, je croyais que c'était cela qui vous intéressait ! »

« Oui, effectivement, vous avez été témoin des faits ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Non, ça c'est passé en haut, dans la salle qui était réservée à ceux qui ne retourneraient pas au front, ceux qui avaient déjà donné plus que leur part dans cet horrible charnier, Monsieur Jones. Matt, c'est ainsi qu'on appelait le père de Kate était apprécié de tous… »

« C'est ce dont témoigne tout ce courrier » Avait souligné Amy.

« Oui, vous avez lu ? »

« Oui ! » avait répondu Ianto et il avait demandé :

« Et la petite, Kate qu'était-elle devenue ? »

« Ça, c'est le plus bizarre Monsieur Jones, le plus bizarre ! »

« Les Hommes qui ont abattu son père… » Avait commencé Amy.

« Vous croyez aux anges mademoiselle ? »

« C'est vous qui ne vouliez pas nous recevoir parce que… »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Mrs Swansy ? » Avait demandé à nouveau Ianto et il avait ajouté :

« Je ne crois pas aux anges, mais j'ai vu des choses suffisamment étonnantes pour vous croire quand vous dites votre âge… »

« Nous étions en train de plier bagage, l'armistice avait été signée, les blessés évacués vers d'autres hôpitaux mieux équipés, pour Kate mes parents avaient résolu de l'adopter… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais, la veille de notre départ un homme est venu, sorti de nulle part et quand je dis de nulle part : personne ne l'a vu arriver, comme s'il s'était matérialisé dans le grand hall du couvent… »

« Intéressant… » Avait noté Ianto.

« Il a demandé à voir Kate, il disait être son grand-père, il parlait d'une drôle de façon, et Kate avait dit ne plus avoir personne… »

« Mais il ressemblait à Matthews ? » Avait suggéré Ianto.

« Oui, son portrait craché, avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige et tout habillé de blanc, un blanc immaculé, irréel, en tout cas dans ces années là ! »

« Vous croyez qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts pour venir chercher sa fille ? » Avait demandé Amy en jetant des regards inquiets vers Ianto, elle était définitivement déstabilisée, pas tant par les affabulations de leur hôte, que par l'attitude de Ianto.

« Il a insisté pour la voir, et je suis allée la chercher pendant que mes parents essayaient de le cuisiner, d'abord Kate ne voulait pas venir, elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas de grand-père et elle avait peur… »

« Et, puis… » L'avait encouragé Ianto.

« Je lui ai dit "viens juste jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte": quand elle l'a vu elle s'est jetée dans ses bras, et elle a affirmé que c'était bien son grand-père… »

« Comme ça ? » Avait dit Amy interloqué.

« Non, en fait elle l'a reniflé sur toutes les coutures, comme aurait fait un petit chien, je me rappelle que cela avait beaucoup choqué mes parents à l'époque ! »

Ça l'avait fait sourire et il avait demandé :

« Vous pourriez me le décrire ?

« Qui ? Matthews ? Grand, un sacré bel homme, châtain si je me souviens bien, mais avec des yeux bleus magnifiques ! »

Amy avait froncé les sourcils :

« Vous n'avez pas de photo, je suppose » Avait-elle demandé un brin sarcastique.

« De Matt à proprement parler, non ! Mais j'ai une photo du staff de l'hôpital et il est dessus ! » Avait-elle dit en partant chercher un album d'un autre âge sur une de ses étagères.

« Voilà, c'est celle-là, mon père, sœur Bérénice… et là, sur la droite : c'est lui ! Évidement le sépia ça rend pas pareil » Avait-elle convenu en regardant Amy.

La photo était passée, mais c'était bien Jack et même Amy avait reconnu le capitaine.

Ils avaient pris congé de la vieille dame, mais pas sans que Ianto lui demande la permission de revenir avec un ami, elle s'était montrée plus réticente : elle n'aurait pas du parler de ça, les gens qui s'intéressaient de trop près à l'affaire Matthews avaient une certaine tendance à disparaître…

« Cette vieille bique est complètement azimutée, elle dit qu'elle ne le connait pas, mais c'est le capitaine sur cette photo, Ianto ! »

« Yep, c'est le capitaine ! » Avait-il dit.

« Me dis pas que depuis le début tu savais que ça allait nous conduire à lui, Ianto, le capitaine est intouchable… elle a raison, les gens qui s'en approchent y laissent des plumes ou leur vie… ! »

Ianto était perdu dans ses pensées, Jack avait les cheveux blancs… il avait dit un jour à Ianto qu'il continuait à vieillir, très lentement mais qu'il vieillissait quand même…

« La terre appelle Ianto, laisse tomber, quelques soient tes raisons Ianto, laisse tomber, et si Henry apprend que tu t'intéresses à lui il va être fou… dis-moi que mon frère… Ianto ! Je te parle !»

« Non, je ne sais pas… l'enquête pour ton frère part dans trois directions différentes mais aucune n'a de lien avec le capitaine, même si au départ j'aurais cru… »

Ianto ne savait pas ce qu'Henry avait bien pu dire après la mort de Tom, mais il avait reconnu, devant tout le clan que lui et Thomas travaillaient ensemble et qu'il avait l'intention de mener l'enquête sur son assassinat. »

« Oui, tu disais ? » Avait demandé Amy.

« Ton frère devait représenter le point de vue de l'organisation pour laquelle nous travaillons au cours d'une mise en accusation du capitaine, au début j'ai cru que c'était lié… »

« Et ? »

« Ça ne colle pas, personne à part moi savait que c'était lui qui y allait, et je n'ai pas assassiné ton frère… !» Avait-il tenté d'expliquer.

« Ianto… ce type est dangereux… »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui est dangereux, Amy, ce sont les gens qui voudraient le contrôler ! »

Il avait sorti son portable et avait composé le numéro de Jack :

« Viens, ramène-toi, viens me rejoindre ! » Avait-il dit sans plus d'explication.

« Torchwood, l'armée, UNIT, le MI5 se le disputent depuis plus d'un siècle, grâce à Annabelle d'abord, un forcené et Henry ensuite, et pour finir la chute de la maison mère de Torchwood, le capitaine a retrouvé progressivement sa liberté, mais il y a des gens qui voudraient bien lui remettre une laisse… »

« Pourquoi, s'il n'est pas dangereux… ?»

« Parce que, non seulement, il est immortel, mais il vient du futur Amy, du futur avec tout ce que ça peut représenter de fantasmes pour des gens comme ça »

« Et toi dans tout ça, tu te positionnes où exactement ? » Avait-elle demandé, un peu inquiète.

« Juste à ses côtés, Amy… »

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.08

**Série** : Les Carnets de Voyage du capitaine – entrée 26

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack, John et Gwen

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques. Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Où es-tu ? » Jack avait regardé son appareil interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Avait demandé Gwen.

« Ianto ! » Avait répondu le capitaine comme si c'était une réponse en soit.

Elle l'avait regardé sans comprendre, et franchement, sur ce coup-là, Jack ne pouvait lui en vouloir, car lui non-plus ne suivait plus !

Ianto lui avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre une journée, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme avait pris le moindre congé depuis qu'il travaillait sous ses ordres, hormis évidement ceux auxquels il avait été contraint par la force des choses.

Il l'avait entendu faire des plans de réservations avec Amy, ce qui l'avait un peu contrarié, Ianto ne s'était pas vraiment caché, et il avait fait celui qui n'avait rien entendu… Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet… de quoique ce soit de toute façon.

Depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il avait fréquenté de manière erratique ses semblables (et par là, il entendait humain) du XIXème, XXème et XXIème siècle, et à chaque fois, il s'était retrouvé aux prises avec des problèmes de règles, de conventions, avec lesquelles il avait toujours du mal…. à coïncider…

Ce qu'on pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire lorsqu'on "était avec quelqu'un" !!! Déjà "être avec quelqu'un" n'était pas en soit un truc très clair pour lui, alors pour le reste !

Etonnamment, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet avec lui, c'était Ingrid et Ianto, les deux seules qui comptaient vraiment pour lui…

Annabelle c'était un cas à part, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de discussion, mais d'un certain point de vue, elle était la Directrice de Torchwood, et de ce fait Jack lui appartenait plus ou moins, même et surtout, parce qu'elle lui avait rendu sa liberté…

En ce qui concernait Ianto, il avait apprécié, dès le départ, son côté indépendant : ils vivaient leur vie chacun de leur côté, en fait Ianto surtout, parce que lui depuis que cet animal s'était insinué dans sa vie, il avait du mal à regarder ailleurs…

C'était tellement vrai, qu'il n'avait su que Ianto était sur le point d'épouser Amy que parce Henry lui avait annoncé la rupture de leurs fiançailles !

Et comme ni lui, ni Ianto n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, Jack n'était officiellement au courant de rien !

Jack avait chargé le matériel alien confisqué à un garagiste à l'arrière du SUV tandis que Gwen s'installait déjà sur le siège passager avant.

« Il est quelque part du côté d'Aberystwyth, en direction de Wrexham… ! »

« De quoi ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Ianto ! »

« Tu l'as triangulé ? » S'était- il exclamé.

« Ben oui ! Il a des problèmes, non ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Tu sais que ça relève de la violation de la vie privée ? »

« Oh, je croyais qu'il avait des ennuis, vu la tête que tu faisais, je voulais juste te rendre service, franchement y a des moments où je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi ! »

Avant de s'aventurer à ajouter quoique ce soit, Jack avait tenté de se repasser mentalement le fil des événements des derniers jours pour vérifier si quelque chose lui avait échappé, il pouvait être notoirement distrait surtout avec Ianto dans les parages !

Et ne trouvant rien qui à ses yeux pouvait justifier les reproches de Gwen, il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'elle pouvait disposer du reste de sa journée…

« Comme ça ? » Avait-elle objecté.

« Je vais rejoindre Ianto… »

« Donc, il a des problème, je viens avec toi ! »

« Non !»

« On est une famille Jack, c'est toi qui l'a dit, il a des problèmes, je viens ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait des problèmes, et si c'est le cas, c'est personnel et ne regarde que nous ! »

« Vous jouez à quoi tout les deux ? » L'avait houspillé Gwen.

D'une mimique il lui avait signifié son incompréhension totale.

« Tu ne crois pas que vous devriez faire l'effort de vous parler, non ? Tu sais, ça se fait au sein d'un couple et c'est souvent salutaire ! »

« Je t'assure, Gwen… »

« Oh, et ne me dis pas que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, Jack Harkness, car il est clair que ce n'est pas vrai !!! »

« Vraiment ? » Avait-il demandé commençant réellement à s'inquiéter, peut-être qu'après tout elle avait raison et qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose…

Etait-ce si grave que Ianto ait pris une journée avec Amy ?

Et puis était-il seulement un couple ?

Est-ce que le fait que leurs brosses à dent cohabitent et qu'il ait désormais un tiroir chez Ianto, en faisait un couple ?

Pas sûr que Ianto voit les choses de cette façon !

Ianto squattait bien un coin de sa penderie alors que Lisa, elle, squattait encore son troisième sous-sol…

« Ok, je te ramène chez toi, je vais le rejoindre… et j'essaye de voir si j'arrive à lui parler… » Avait-il fini par dire.

« Et puis essaye d'être un peu gentil et attentionné, ça se fait aussi tu sais et ça fait toujours plaisir… » Lui avait-elle conseillé en le quittant.

Jack avait passé tout le voyage à se poser des questions sur sa relation avec Ianto, et la seule chose qu'il avait pu mettre en évidence c'est qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, et qu'il était éventuellement prêt à faire des concessions.

Restait à savoir lesquelles… parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui !!!

Il avait en failli passer à côté du petit coupé bleu sans le voir, il était pourtant parqué bien en évidence sur la place du village devant ce qui devait être une petite gare désaffectée.

Jack n'avait eu que le temps de sortir du SUV, Ianto l'attendait avec Amy, elle était vraiment ravissante, sexy et pétillante…

« Je ne vous présente pas… » Avait coupé court Ianto.

« Mademoiselle… »

« Amy, capitaine ! Et vous me devez toujours une danse ! » L'avait-elle coupé.

« On peut peut-être arranger ça ! » Avait-il fait en cherchant de l'aide du côté de Ianto.

« Commencez pas tout les deux ! » les avait rappelés à l'ordre Ianto.

« On fait quoi ici, au fait ? » Avait-il demandé, cherchant toujours à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

« Tom Granger ? Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Euh, comme ça, là, non ! Ça devrait ? »

« James Granger ? »

« Nope ! »

Il avait connu beaucoup de Granger dans sa vie mais ces prénoms ne lui disaient rien.

« Tu sais y a plus de gens qui me connaissent que de gens que je connais affectivement» Lui avait-il fait remarquer.

« Oui, mais si je te dis Stinky ? »

« Oh ? Stinky, il t'aurait réparé un coucou avec du fil de fer et trois boîtes de conserves : très bon mécano, gros problème de glandes sébacées, d'où le surnom ! » Avait-il dit en faisant une grimace.

Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de Stinky, les autres ne pouvaient pas le supporter, mais lui avait connu bien pire, et Stinky était loin d'être idiot, et avait vu du pays lui aussi…

« Stinky, de son vrai nom James Granger était le fils de Tom… »

« Vraiment ? Et ce Tom, je suis supposé l'avoir connu ? »

Il lui semblait vaguement se rappeler que Stinky avait fait allusion une fois ou deux à son père, mais il ne se souvenait pas à quel propos…

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu vois quelque chose » Avait dit Ianto en l'invitant à entrer dans la gare, sur la porte de la salle de gauche était inscrit "Musée Communal des Anciens Combattants".

Ianto avait confié à Jack, sous le regard suspicieux d'une vieille demoiselle, un paquet de lettres :

« Je t'ai sélectionné celles qui me paraissent les plus intéressantes » Avait-il dit.

Amy le dévisageait avec un drôle d'air…

Il avait commencé à les feuilleter sans comprendre, et petit à petit des images étaient venues se greffer sur les mots, des souvenirs presque oubliés, tout ces pauvres gars, la plupart n'avaient pas 20 ans, jamais il ne s'était senti moins humain et aussi déconnecté du reste du monde que pendants ces quelques mois à tenter d'être utile…

Puis les mots avaient pris sens, ce n'était pas n'importe quelles lettres qu'il lisait là, ces types racontaient leur calvaire, oui ! Mais tous, aussi, criaient leur indignation, leur compassion et leur reconnaissance pour un infirmier abattu sommairement…

« Il y en a 342… » Avait dit Ianto.

« Toutes aussi bouleversantes les unes que les autres » avait ajouté Amy.

Jack s'était senti submergé par un flot d'émotions et de questions, qu'est-ce que ces lettres faisaient là, comment Ianto avait-il pu les trouver et surtout pourquoi ?

« Tom Granger était là quand Matthews a été abattu, et il n'a eu de cesse de vouloir que justice lui soit rendu » Avait dit la vielle demoiselle qui le regardait d'un œil sévère, elle n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce qui se passait, alors il s'était retourné vers Ianto, qui affichait un sourire plein de malice et de tendresse.

A force d'être traité et considéré comme un animal par Torchwood, Jack avait fini par se faire à l'idée que personne ne se souciait de lui. Même lui ne faisait plus cas de sa personne depuis longtemps, alors voir que des hommes qui avaient autant souffert puissent avoir été choqués, aient pu se sentir concerné par ce qui lui était arrivé…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack avait à nouveau le sentiment d'appartenir à l'espèce humaine… de ne pas être juste un point fixe autour duquel l'univers tournait.

Il était un homme, tout simplement un homme ému jusqu'aux larmes… et fou amoureux…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.09

**Série** : Les Carnets de Voyage du capitaine – entrée 27

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack, et Gwen

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques. Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Ça l'avait secoué, ces lettres, ces témoignages de sympathie, de reconnaissance, il n'avait fait que son travail, et encore avec les moyens de l'époque, il ne s'était pas senti très utile, plutôt impuissant devant tant de souffrance…

Alors, que ces types aient pu se soucier de lui… au milieu de ce chaos…

Il s'était laissé conduire au pub, Ianto disait qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Je m'occupe des consommations » Avait dit Amy.

« Pour moi une bière et un grand verre d'eau pour lui » Avait dit Ianto en le guidant vers une table à l'écart tout au fond de la salle.

Amy, surprise, l'avait interrogé du regard, il avait acquiescé.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ces lettres, et pour Stinky ? » Avait-il demandé en prenant place dos au mur tandis que Ianto s'installait en face de lui.

« Dans les livres-journaux d'Annabelle »

« Annabelle… ? »

« Stinky était son père, tu l'ignorais ? »

Annabelle la fille de Stinky, non seulement il l'ignorait, mais il avait du mal à le croire !

« Ça fait beaucoup de hasard et coïncidences ça ! » Avait-il fait remarquer.

« Parce que il n'y a pas eu d'hasard : peut-être à la rigueur pour ce qui est de ta rencontre avec Stinky, je ne suis même pas sûr que les deux hommes aient fait le lien entre toi et Matthews, en revanche Annabelle, si, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est venu à Torchwood ! »

« ??? »

« Elle le dit assez clairement dans ses notes, elle est venue pour toi, elle te cherchait, elle cherchait l'homme des lettres, et le pilote de la RAF dont son père lui avait parlé… »

Jack tombait des nues, jamais Annabelle n'avait jamais fait allusion à quoi que ce soit devant lui.

Quand elle lui avait remis "ses papiers" ils étaient au nom de Jack Harkness, mais Torchwood avait récupéré son livret militaire lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher. Il avait déduit qu'elle s'en était servie comme base.

« T'es redoutable, tu sais…et pour… »

« Kate ? »Avait terminé Ianto.

Il avait acquiescé la gorge nouée, après tout ce temps, sa petite Mira…

« Quand Sam m'a dit qu'il y avait une enfant, je me suis dit que c'était ce que tu cherchais dans la mémoire de Londres… que tu ignorais ce qu'il était advenu de ta fille, je me suis dit que je trouverais peut-être quelque chose dans ces lettres… »

« Sam ? »

« Le frère d'Annabelle, je l'ai invité à papoter autour d'un café… »

« Euh, d'accord, si tu le dis… »Avait-il bafouillé avant de revenir à ce qui le préoccupait le plus :

« Et si je suis ici, je suppose que c'est parce que tu as trouvé quelque chose… »

« Oui, quelqu'un qui nous a raconté une bien étonnante histoire… »

« Totalement abracadabrante de mon point de vue, mais Ianto a l'air persuadé du contraire ! » Avait dit Amy qui revenait avec les boissons.

« Non seulement ta fille a certainement échappé à Torchwood, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elle est en sécurité… » Avait précisé Ianto.

« Et tu sais où ? »

« Si j'ai deviné juste, la question n'est pas tant où que quand ? » Avait-il ajouté.

Ils l'avaient emmené voir la vieille dame, elle l'avait reconnu, il avait dit être le petit fils de Matthews, elle avait menacé de le mettre dehors si il était venu pour se moquer d'elle…

Il n'avait pas insisté, la centenaire avait toute sa tête et il ne fallait pas lui en conter !

« Mes parents n'avaient pas confiance, ils n'avaient pas trop envie de le laisser emmener Kate comme ça, ils cherchaient un prétexte pour le retenir, "vous prendrez bien un thé le temps qu'on fasse chercher la maréchaussée" mais profitant que personne n'avait les yeux sur lui : piuffff, il avait disparu comme il était venu, et Kate avec lui… » Voilà ce que la femme avait raconté.

« Cette histoire est grotesque » avait fait Amy en sortant de la petite maison aux volets bleus.

« Tiens, prend mes clefs ! Je rentre avec Jack, je crois que c'est plus sage. » Avait dit Ianto.

C'était probable, et il avait laissé Ianto prendre le volant, il n'était pas vraiment en état de conduire, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans compter ces fausses notes dans le chant de l'univers, cette impression pesante que quelque chose ne collait pas, comme si une menace invisible planait sur le monde…

« Sam Granger est le frère d'Annabelle ? » Avait-il récapitulé, il fallait absolument qu'il remette un peu d'ordre dans son chaos.

« Oui, 12 ans d'écart, Annabelle était l'aînée et a été quasiment élevée par le grand-père ! » Avait précisé Ianto.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Sam est allé te parler de ces fichues lettres et de ma fille à toi plutôt qu'à moi ? »Avait-il fini par demander, il avait enfin réussi à mettre le doigt sur le truc qui le tracassait.

« Sam ignorait qu'il s'agissait de toi, et que sa sœur avait dirigé Torchwood 3, par conséquence il ignorait aussi que Kate était ta fille, ce que de toute façon, elle n'a jamais été ! » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Vraiment ? » Avait-il fait.

Ce type lui coupait la chique, comment Gwen voulait-elle qu'il arrive à parler de la cohabitation des brosses à dent avec un type pareil, Ianto s'avait que sa fille n'était pas sa fille, alors que personne ne savait qu'il avait une fille !

« Deux mois avant le début des hostilités, une équipe de Torchwood Londres, qui avait réussi à mettre la main sur la fille d'un compagnon identifié, une dénommée Ingrid Van Cressen fille de pasteur, a été liquidée, la petite disparut, et d'après les enquêteurs locaux, c'est le père abattu avec sa compagne quelques jours plus tôt qui aurait fait le coup… Torchwood Londres ignorant que NH512 était dans la nature (probablement que Cardiff n'avait pas cru utile de mentionner qu'ils t'avaient perdu) en a déduit que le Docteur était revenu chercher sa fille ! »

« Vous vous seriez bien entendu ! »

« Pardon ? » Avait fait Ianto.

« Mira et toi ! » Avait-il répondu.

« Pourquoi ? » Avait-il fini par demander.

« Pourquoi, quoi ? » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Pourquoi, tout ça, surtout si tu savais que ce n'était pas ma fille ? »

« Ce n'est pas ta fille biologique, mais tu la considères quand même comme ta fille, non ? »

« Oui ! bien sûr, de toute façon, pour autant que je sache, le Docteur ne sait même pas qu'elle existe … et c'est à moi que sa mère l'a confiée, je suis quasiment sûr qu'Ingrid savait qui j'étais, qu'elle me connaissait… »

« Ou qu'elle te connaîtra… ? »

« Oui, ou plus exactement : c'est moi qui la connaîtrait, parce que pour elle c'est fini… » Avait-il rectifié.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! » Avait-il redemandé après un temps de réflexion.

« Euh, laquelle ? »

« Pourquoi t'être donné autant de mal ? »

« Parce que j'aime les énigmes, parce que je le pouvais… j'avais toutes les cartes, tout à coup je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toutes les pièces du puzzle et que je pouvais le solutionner… » Avait dit Ianto avec son petit sourire mystificateur.

« Oh, d'accord ! » Avait dit Jack un peu déçu.

« Mais avant tout, je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que c'était important pour toi, je l'ai fait comme un cadeau, oui, c'est ça, j'avais envie de te faire un cadeau ! »

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.08

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 30

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack,

**Résumé** : Alors que Ianto essaie de savoir où il en est avec Jack, les événements semblent se liguer contre lui.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques.

Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Il y a des jours comme ça, où on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever, sauf que dans ce cas précis ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose à la donne, vu qu'il avait dormi chez Jack !

Déjà, Jack avait passé la moitié de la nuit sur le toit et l'autre à papoter avec Tish.

Bon, il savait bien que passer la nuit avec Jack était utopique, il ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup avant, mais depuis son séjour dans les profondeurs du sous-sol Cardiffois ça s'était encore aggravé ! Et il commençait à se demander sérieusement s'il arrivait à Tish de dormir aussi ?

Jack se plaignait qu'il y avait des dissonances dans la symphonie du monde et que ça perturbait sa concentration !!! Rien que ça !!!

N'empêche que s'il avait su… ben, il n'aurait pas fait grand-chose de plus… !

Sauf peut-être, essayer d'appeler le Docteur avant que ces abrutis de Daleks ne volent la Terre !

Au départ ça devait être une journée à la campagne, sans cannibales à la clef, ils avaient prévu d'aller faire des relevés dans le champ d'herbes folles qui avait été autrefois son école.

Non, pas qu'il en attendait grand-chose, il y était retourné plus d'une fois avec différents matériels sans le moindre début de résultats, en fait son seul espoir reposait sur le seul truc qu'il ne pouvait emprunter à Torchwood : le bracelet de Jack !

Et, maintenant il allait mourir d'une overdose émotionnelle dans le QG ! À moins qu'il se résolve à tuer Gwen, après tout ce serait de la légitime défense, non ?

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés les quatre fers en l'air : ils avaient d'abord cru à un tremblement de terre, que nenni !

Cela dit le spectacle valait le détour, il n'avait pas regretté d'être allé rejoindre Jack dehors :

« Seigneur ! »

« Je crois que je préfère quand tu dis ça pendant le sexe » Avait dit Jack.

Il faisait son bravache mais il n'en menait pas large.

« D'où elles sortent celles-là ? » s'était-il exclamé.

« C'est nous qui avons bougé, la Terre n'est plus à sa place ! » Avait dit Jack.

« Comment est-ce que la Terre pourrait avoir bougée ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Ça je n'en sais rien ! Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je sais toujours où je suis sur Terre, sauf que je ne sais plus du tout où elle se trouve dans l'univers, c'est comme s'il avait disparu ! » Lui avait confié le capitaine en remontant.

« Pas de conclusion trop hâtive Jack, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à supporter une crise d'hystérie ! »

Ils avaient passé les heures qui avaient suivies, comme le reste du monde, une fois n'est pas coutume, à essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, et comme quelques autres, à essayer de joindre ce fichu Seigneur du Temps qui de toute façon était aux abonnés absents !

Bon, finalement ce n'était pas de la faute du Docteur, c'était la Terre qui était hors réseaux, et Jack avait raison, non seulement elle avait bougé, mais elle n'était plus synchro avec le reste de l'univers!

Jack était parti sauver le monde avec son fichu Docteur et lui était resté coincé au QG avec Gwen.

Ça n'aurait du être qu'un mauvais moment à passer : les Daleks les ayant localisés !

Mais, c'était sans compter avec le génie de Tosh qui les avait sauvés !

Chtong !

Ianto essayait de se focaliser sur le café qu'il était en train de faire…

Chtong !

« Gwen tu voudrais pas arrêter ça, s'il te plait, je crois que ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! » Avait-il fini par craquer, après tout ça ne faisait que 45 minutes qu'elle s'amusait avec le bouclier temporel qui les protégeait du Dalek qui était venu se charger d'eux !

Ça aussi c'était plutôt vexant un seul Dalek contre Torchwood !

Cela dit : Jack étant parti avec la seule arme capable de l'arrêter, s'il n'y avait eu le bouclier de Tosh…

« Désolé ! Je me sens inutile et ça me crispe ! » Avait-elle répondu en venant s'assoir sur le sofa, tandis qu'il apportait le café.

« Yep ! Moi aussi ! Si tu veux savoir » Avait-il avoué en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Et ça me crispe d'autant plus que tu es incapable de gérer tes états émotionnels ma pauvre Gwen et ça m'épuise avait-il pensé.

Elle était passée par tout les stades, comme eux et le reste du monde : d'abord le choc et l'incompréhension, puis la panique sous contrôle : j'appelle Rhys, et je lui débite les consignes de sécurité, ensuite l'abattement et le désespoir devant l'attaque des Daleks, l'euphorie et la surexcitation quand ils avaient enfin réussi à passer ce coup de fil intergalactique, et le speed d'adrénaline quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux face à leur Dalek, parce que depuis le temps qu'il était là, maintenant, il pouvait bien considérer que c'était le leur !

Ianto était au bord de l'overdose émotionnelle !

« Tu sais, il t'aime… » Avait-elle dit.

« De quoi ? Pardon ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça… comme ça ? » Avait-il bafouillé, tellement il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

« Jack, le Docteur… Il est parti pour sauver le monde, il va revenir… ! »

Assez curieusement Ianto ne s'était même pas posé la question. Que Jack ne revienne pas, ne lui avait pas même effleuré l'esprit.

Il s'était même dit, en constatant qu'ils avaient été repérés que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient et qu'il n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu et que Jack serait furieux lorsqu'il comprendrait.

Mais, que Jack puisse ne pas revenir, non, ça non, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'idée !

« Euh, oui évidement… ! » Avait-il répondu perplexe.

« Il est bel homme ! » Avait-elle fini par ajouter.

« Jack ? » Avait-il demandé un peu décontenancé, il pensait que Gwen aurait du le remarquer plus tôt.

« Le Docteur ! Et plus jeune que je l'aurais imaginé ! » Avait-elle dit en replongeant dans son café.

« Moui ! »

« Je suppose que Jack a du t'en parler, non ? »

« C'est pas mon sujet de conversation préféré, et Jack le sait ! » Avait-il tenté d'expliquer, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il pensait que le type pour qui Jack avait autant d'admiration, ne le méritait pas !

« Oui, évidement, je me doute ! » Avait-elle reconnu.

« Je ne crois pas que Jack te tromperait, tu sais, il est fort en gueule, mais il tient à toi » Avait-elle lâché à brûle-pourpoint alors qu'il était en train de s'assoupir tranquillement.

Il avait sursauté et l'avait regardée avec de grands yeux ronds !

« Jack, il tient trop à toi, il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil »

« Gwen, pour autant que je sache l'avenir de l'espèce humaine se joue quelque part au-dessus de nos tête, sans que nous y soyons invités, et tu crois vraiment que je m'inquiète de savoir si Jack a ou pas envie de s'envoyer le Docteur ? »

« Vu comme ça ! évidement ! »

« Mais tu n'est pas jaloux ? »

Ianto avait du faire un effort pour ouvrir la moitié d'un œil, il n'avait pas dormi depuis 36 heures et ça commençait à bien faire ! Il le referma aussi sec !

« Préviens-moi quand il y aura du changement ! » Avait-il grommelé, après tout, il l'avait laissée dormir, quand ça avait été son tour !

«Ça doit pas être évident avec un ouistiti comme lui ! »

« !!! »

« C'est vrai, quoi ? Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bouge ! »

« T'as pas le sentiment de te contredire, là ?» n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, et merde ! Il était tombé dans le panneau, fallait pas lui répondre abruti ! Besoin dormir !

« Non, non, je veux dire : le Docteur, c'est différent… »

Ianto avait fait un énorme effort sur lui-même et s'était redressé. Il s'était éclairci les idées autant qu'il le pouvait, il devait en être à quelque chose comme 40 heures sans sommeil, à quelques vagues petites pertes de conscience près…

« Gwen, je t'adore, tu es une fille pleines de qualités : t'es courageuse jusqu'à la témérité, tu es loyale à défaut d'être fidèle, et quand tu as une idée dans la tête tu n'en démords pas facilement.. »

Avait-il commencé, jusque là, les sarcasmes semblaient ne pas avoir trop fait mouche,

« Mais vois-tu, je ne me soucie absolument pas de ce que Jack pourrait faire ou ne pas faire ailleurs parce que, de toute façon, j'ai plus que mon compte avec lui, et crois-moi, et je ne parle pas d'une ou deux fois par semaine, mais plutôt deux à trois fois par jours, voir plus ! Et je ne suis qu'un être humain ! » Voilà, puisque de toute façon c'était ce qu'elle voulait savoir !

« Oh !» Avait-elle fait.

Il s'était renfoncé dans le sofa, après avoir surveillé un instant ses réactions, puis s'était autorisé à refermer les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je crois que Tosh avait enregistré quelques une de nos séances de jambes en l'air, tu devrais trouver ça sur son terminal, si ça peut t'occuper, moi maintenant, je te préviens : je dors ! »

« Oh ! Tosh ? Vraiment ? Sur son terminal ! »

Seigneur, il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir dormir !

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.10

**Série** : Les Carnets de Voyage du capitaine – entrée 28

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack, et Gwen

**Résumé** : Cette conversation entre le Docteur a été inspirée par le fantastique **Schrödinger'Jack** de **Otrame, **même si je ne vais pas tout à fait dans la même direction et n'aboutis pas aux même conclusions.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques. Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Ils avaient sauvé le monde, une fois de plus !

Ils formaient une sacrée équipe tous, avec le Docteur évidement !

Rose, sa petite Rose et Martha…

Et même Mickey et Jacky !

Et puis, Sarah Jane et cette Dona !!! Ouah, il avait intérêt à faire attention ou il allait se faire violer devant les autres !

Jack s'était réfugié dans la cuisine, non pas qu'il avait peur des ardeurs de Dona, mais, il avait eu envie d'être seul !

Seul avec elle… elle était blessée, elle avait souffert et souffrait encore…

Il se sentait si proche d'elle, si différent des autres… et ici, plus qu'ailleurs…

« Parce que tu es différent ! » Avait-il dit arrivant tranquillement les mains dans les poches.

« Tu, tu n'es pas lui » Avait répondu Jack.

Il pouvait le dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le vrai Docteur.

« En ce qui te concerne ça ne change pas grand-chose » Avait répondu le double.

« Mouiais, je suppose… » Avait-il concédé, puis il avait ajouté :

« Je reste une aberration ! »

« J'en suis une autre, si tu vas par là »

« Oui, probablement » Avait-il dit sans s'excuser pour autant pour son manque de tact.

De toute façon, double ou original, le Docteur ne s'était jamais embarrassé de tact avec lui, en supposant d'ailleurs qu'il connaisse la signification de ce mot.

« Elle est blessée » Avait-il dit ramenant le sujet sur le point qui lui semblait valoir un effort de sa part.

Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus le besoin d'avoir sa bénédiction, en fait Ianto avait réussi, par petites touches et à force de patience, à lui rendre le sentiment qu'il avait sa place dans le monde, il lui avait rendu une part de son humanité…

Ianto ! Il lui manquait déjà !

« Il s'en occupera quand il vous aura tous déposés »

« Et, toi ? »

« Moi, je n'ai plus lieu d'être… »

Jack avait frissonné, son esprit s'était tourné vers Tashée, mais toutes ses forces étaient concentrées sur sa tâche : ramener la Terre à la maison… !

« Il n'a pas sa place dans ce monde » Avait confirmé le véritable Docteur.

« Oui, alors on est deux ! » Avait-il dit, se plaçant instinctivement au côté du double.

C'était probablement idiot, mais il y avait des moments où Jack n'était plus sûr de connaître son ami.

« Je ne crois pas avoir jamais dit ça ! » Avait répondu le Docteur en regardant son double interloqué.

« En tout cas, ça y ressemblait à s'y méprendre » Avait fait Jack acerbe.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas mon propos » Avait-il dit faisant un geste au double qui se retirait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ? L'abandonner sur un caillou sans vie ? »

« Ce n'était pas un caillou sans vie, c'était une base orbitale, où tu aurais pu passer 10 siècles sans t'ennuyer ! » Avait fait le Docteur.

« Suis pas trop reality-show, et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! »

« Il n'a pas sa place dans ce monde, mais il semblerait que je n'existe pas dans le monde de Rose… »

« Oui… je vois…» Avait-il dit, puis il avait ajouté :

« Vous passez votre vie à fuir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça… » Avait répondu le Docteur, cherchant manifestement à éviter de le contrer frontalement.

« Elle souffre… » Avait répété Jack.

« Oui, on peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour la soulager toi et moi, si tu veux bien ?» Avait proposé le Docteur changeant de ton.

« Oui, oui bien sûr ! » Avait répondu Jack finalement soulagé de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt.

Ils étaient descendus dans la salle des machines, bien que ça n'ai pas grand-chose à voir avec une salle des machines conventionnelle, mais bref, c'était quand même là où ça se passait !

Jack s'était attelé à la tâche immédiatement, le Docteur lui avait passé son tournevis et se contentait de regarder.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Avait-il finalement demandé.

« Je veux dire, il y a votre double et puis Dona… » Avait-il ajouté.

« Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut… ! » Avait expliqué le Docteur.

Jack avait sorti le nez de la trappe dans laquelle il était, oui, c'était lui qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait cessé de l'appeler depuis qu'ils étaient à bord.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous savez… Je ne comprends pas toujours, ce n'est pas très clair… »

« Je te rassure, même pour moi, cela ne l'est pas toujours, Jack ! Tashée est née du vortex, c'est une entité dont, même les seigneurs du temps sont aussi éloignés que les amibes le sont de nous… »

« Oui… ! » Avait concédé Jack.

« Et va savoir pourquoi, elle s'est entichée de toi ! »

« Euh, vraiment ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ? Doc ? »

« Tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux, Jack ! »

« Oh, désolé, z'êtes pas jaloux au moins ? »

Le seigneur du temps avait esquissé un sourire.

« 51ème ? »

« Euh, oui, c'est ça ! » Avait répondu Jack surpris par la question.

« Tu as donc du étudier les aberrations mathématiques et pluridimensionnelles ? »

« Euh, oui assez succinctement, mais assez pour savoir comment marche un manipulateur de vortex… »

« Quand je t'ai dit que tu étais une aberration cosmique… » Avait commencé le Docteur.

« Vous vouliez dire que… j'étais insolvable ? »

« En fait, il y a des aberrations qui sont éventuellement solvables… » Avait fait le Docteur avec un sourire complice.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies actuellement les capacités de comprendre exactement de quoi il retourne, j'avoue que même pour moi… c'est coton ! » avait-il expliqué.

« Et, en tout cas ça n'a jamais voulu dire que tu n'avais pas ta place dans ce monde, Jack, ou alors, la Cascade de la Méduse, et les multiples autres failles de l'univers non plus… !»

« Okaaay… ! » avait fait Jack.

Est-ce que le Docteur était en train de le comparer à une faille ? En fait, Jack se dit qu'il préférait ne pas approfondir, cet étrange voyage lui donnait suffisamment la migraine comme ça !

« Tu as déjà beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre… »

« Euh, oui… ! Je crois, il m'est arrivé un truc… »

« Tu es désormais plus vieux que moi ! » s'était exclamé le Docteur, comme quelqu'un qui vient juste de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait.

« Euh, oui je crois qu'on peut dire ça ! » Avait dit Jack en haussant les épaules.

« ???»

« Ben, je vous passe les détails, mais je suis resté enterré 2000 ans sous Cardiff » Avait-il expliqué.

« Ouah ! » Avait fait le Docteur le regardant à nouveau comme un puzzle…

« Humm ! » Avait-il fait, agacé.

« Euh, oui, intéressant, intéressant » avait fait le Docteur.

Le Docteur les avait déposés à Londres, Mickey, Martha et lui avaient été prendre un pot ensemble, puis ils s'étaient séparés, pressés de retourner à leur vie, en tous cas pour Martha et lui, pour Mickey c'était un retour aux sources, un nouveau départ qui s'annonçait, mais bref… il avait pris le premier train en partance pour Cardiff, il rentrait à la maison !

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.12

**Série** : Les Carnets de Voyage du capitaine – entrée 29

**Perso** : Ianto, Jack,

**Résumé** : Jack et la Terre sont de retour à la maison et Ianto a fini par réussir à dormir !

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : tout azimut

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, dans mes fics, tout se tient, ce qui se passe ici, trouvera une partie de son dénouement dans **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**. D'autant que cet épisode en plusieurs parties nous conduira jusqu'à la mort de Ianto, et au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques. Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Il avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, salué au passage la voisine du troisième d'un :

« Toujours aussi en beauté Miss Tingle »

Ce qui avait fait glousser la vieille demoiselle.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de frapper, la porte s'était ouverte devant lui, une poigne de fer l'agrippant pour le tirer à l'intérieur, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et les yeux dans les yeux trop clairs d'un Ianto qui semblait de fort méchante humeur !

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! » Avait dit celui-ci d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque.

Ianto avait naturellement une voix de baryton, mais lorsqu'il était en colère ou très excité il descendait encore facilement d'une octave… alors colère ou désir ?

« Euh ? » Avait tenté timidement Jack qui espérait de toute son âme que ce soit la deuxième possibilité, même si, ou plutôt surtout si ça impliquait qu'il passe à la casserole contre la porte d'entrée…

« Tu ne me laisses plus jamais derrière, compris ? »

« Euh, Ianto… ? » Avait-il demandé, réalisant que s'il avait encore son manteau sur le dos, sa chemise s'était mystérieusement déboutonnée jusqu'en bas.

« Enfermé, seul avec elle ! » Avait soufflé la voix caverneuse de son amant dans son cou tandis que son manteau quittait ses épaules, rapidement suivi par ses bretelles.

Tient ! Sa braguette aussi était déboutonnée d'ailleurs, c'était donc pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eu l'étrange sensation d'être à l'étroit dans son propre pantalon.

« Désolé… » Avait-il murmuré en s'attaquant au pantalon de Ianto pour ne pas être en reste et libérer l'objet de sa convoitise qui était manifestement très compressé là dedans.

Curieusement, moins il avait de vêtement et plus il faisait chaud.

« Désolé… ? 48 heures, Jack ! 48 heures, bloqué avec elle, dans ton trou à rat ! »

« Eeeh ! C'est pas un trou à… » Avait-il tenté de protester avant que la langue de Ianto prenne la place de la sienne dans sa propre bouche.

En fait, si Ianto ne voulait pas qu'il recommence, il ne s'y prenait absolument pas de la bonne façon s'était-il dit, tout en farfouillant frénétiquement dans les poches de son compagnon à la recherche d'un sachet de lubrifiant, lui en avait bien un dans sa poche arrière droite, mais son pantalon étant désormais sur ses chevilles, c'était plus compliqué.

En définitive Ianto semblait avoir trouvé plus vite que lui, et Jack s'était effectivement retrouvé plaqué le nez sur la porte d'entrée…

Heureusement que celui qui avait placé le judas était un nain de jardin, parce que le front contre ce truc là, ça vous gâcherait la fête…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui offrir des fleurs !

Quelques rounds plus tard, Jack fraîchement sorti de la douche était revenu s'allonger à côté du jeune homme.

« Tu veux dormir un petit peu ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Je viens de faire le tour de l'horloge » avait répondu Ianto en l'attirant à lui plus tendrement.

« Waouh ! Si tu me disais ce qui c'est passé ? »

« 48 heures enfermé avec Gwen ? Jack ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de plonger dans les détails ? »

« Ben, ça dépend ? Elle est encore en vie ? »

« Oui, mais en revanche, je lui ai dit pour les enregistrements de Tosh ! »

« Les quoi ? »

Ianto l'avait regardé surpris :

« Oh ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« ??? »

« Tosh avait fait une charmante compilation de nos parties de jambe en l'air dans le QG »

« Tosh ? »

Tosh, la sage Tosh ! Owen encore, mais Tosh ?

« Oui, Tosh ! »

« Oh ! Et tu l'as laissé faire ? » Avait-il demandé un peu étonné.

« Vu le programme très élaboré qu'elle utilisait pour court-circuiter les enregistrements avant que tu ne les effaces, elle se serait posée des questions sur moi, que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se pose… »

« Oh, évidement… »

« Et, tu les as regardés ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Pourquoi faire ? J'ai l'original ! »

« Ça pourrait être amusant, on pourrait se faire une soirée ? » Avait-il suggéré innocemment.

Ianto s'était relevé sur un bras et avait plongé son regard dans le sien avec une telle intensité que ça l'avait presque mis mal à l'aise un bref instant :

« Et si tu t'installais chez moi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Si tu venais vivre ici ? Avec moi ? »

« Oh ! » Avait-il répondu, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de truc qu'il aurait attendu de Ianto.

« C'est juste une suggestion… » Avait dit le jeune homme devant sa réaction.

« Euh, non ! Je veux dire… pourquoi pas ? Après tout… ! Ce serait plus pratique… ! » Avait-il dit pour essayer de rattraper le coup.

« Oui, plus pratique… c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire » Avait continué Ianto.

« Oui, comme pour la cohabitation des brosses à dent, mais avec une extension… »

« La cohabitation des brosses à dent ? Oui, c'est ça, exactement ça ! » Avait ri Ianto.

Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à déménager Jack, ou du moins ses affaires, ils n'avaient pas eu à multiplier les voyages, car en définitive, le capitaine voyageait léger !

Et le changement le plus notable restant que le double du trousseau de clefs de l'appartement de Ianto, qui était normalement dans la boîte prévue pour les doubles des clefs du personnel, avait migré dans la poche du manteau de Jack ! Le trousseau de Gwen se retrouvant bien seul !

Le plus long avait été de réinstaller les affaires de Jack dans le petit appartement de Ianto sans en bousculer l'organisation méticuleuse, Jack avait vite abandonné cette tâche à Ianto et avait demandé la permission d'investir la cuisine…

« Fait comme chez toi ! » Avait dit Ianto du fond de l'armoire de la chambre.

« Euh, je vais aller faire quelques courses… » Avait dit Jack après avoir jeté un œil dans le réfrigérateur.

« Le congélateur est plein ! » Avait protesté Ianto.

« J'ai envie de faire la cuisine ! Un vrai repas ! » Avait-il expliqué.

Ianto en était sorti de la chambre, aie !

« Tu… tu veux faire la cuisine ? » Avait-il dit comme si Jack avait dit quelque chose d'énorme.

« Je peux ? » Avait-il demandé, dépité par la réaction du jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas, moi… si tu peux ? » Avait dit Ianto manifestement complètement déstabilisé.

Oh, c'était ça ! bien sûr qu'il savait faire la cuisine, les plats à emporter au XIXème, ça ne couraient pas les rues !

« Ben, oui et je me débrouille plutôt bien ! » Avait-il annoncé en partant faire ses courses, et en renfilant son manteau, il avait soupesé, au passage, le trousseau de clefs avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

Jack était revenu avec un bouquet de fleur, un couteau à découper, un économe, huit cent grammes d'un très joli sauté de veau, des carottes, deux oignons, un citron, un sachet de riz, un pamplemousse rose, un avocat et des pommes…

« Et tu vas où avec tout ça ? » Avait demandé Ianto le regard suspicieux.

« Sauté de veau, avec en entrée une salade d'avocat au pamplemousse… » Avait suggéré Jack.

Quand il leur arrivait de trouver le temps d'aller dans un vrai restaurant, Ianto avait une certaine tendance à aller à l'essentiel et sa commande se résumait généralement à un steak pomme-frites !

« Sauté de veau ? » Avait demandé Ianto comme si Jack se proposait de lui faire goûter quelques mets exotiques suspects.

« Yep ! M'occupe de la cuisine, occupe-toi des fleurs ! »

Les fleurs avaient été une bonne idée, elles avaient occupé le jeune homme une bonne heure, il lui avait fallu aller acheter un vase, du coup il était revenu avec de la vraie vaisselle…

« Je suppose qu'on ne va pas manger ton repas dans mes vieilles assiettes en arcopal ! » Avait-il grogné en poussant un peu Jack pour accéder à l'évier afin de rincer le petit service de porcelaine blanche dans lequel il avait investi.

« Tu en fous partout… » Avait-il ajouté.

« Tu sais quoi ? Pendant que je finis avec la cuisine tu devrais aller nous récupérer ces fameux enregistrements » Avait-il répondu.

« Moui » Avait fait Ianto.

Le jeune homme était au bord de la panique, il n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude de voir une cuisine en chantier, pourtant, Jack s'était bien appliqué à nettoyer et ranger au fur et à mesure, de toute façon il avait fini, il n'avait plus qu'à surveiller la cuisson et à terminer de remettre la cuisine en ordre avant le retour du proprio…

Ils avaient mangé en se racontant, l'un l'autre, leur guerre des Daleks, Ianto avait apprécié sa cuisine, ils avaient débarrassés ensembles, Ianto avait fait la vaisselle et Jack l'avait essuyée.

Ils avaient ensuite maté un petit moment leur propres ébats, ce qui les avaient bien amusés et avait donné de jolies couleurs à Ianto, qui semblait seulement réaliser ce que Gwen avait pu voir, puis ils étaient passés à la pratique !

Ianto s'était endormi dans ses bras, Jack avait somnolé un petit peu, puis il s'était enroulé autour de lui, respirant son odeur, se laissant bercer par sa respiration régulière : c'était bon d'être là, d'avoir quelqu'un pour qui l'on comptait, quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.13/14

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 30

**Perso** : Ianto, Gwen

**Résumé** : C'était une belle journée de printemps qui s'annonçait, et Ianto Jones était loin de s'imaginer que c'était la première de sa dernière semaine sur Terre.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Pour COE évidement mais aussi pour **Les Enfants du Passé**, _chapitre 10_ et bien sûr pour **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones**…

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC et à RTD

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Cet épisode évoque la mort de Ianto, sortez les mouchoirs, mais se termine par l'amorce d'**Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones,** parce que mon but n'est pas de vous saper le moral !!! Contrairement à certain !

Certains indices et certaines réponses à d'autres mystères émaillent **Les Années Tish, **hantées parle souvenir omniprésent de Ianto.

Ianto avait ouvert un œil paresseux pour se retrouver face à face au regard facétieux de Jack :

« Tu fais quoi, là ? » Avait-il grommelé.

« Je prends soin de mon amant » Avait répondu Jack après avoir rendu sa liberté à l'objet du litige qui, animé d'une vie propre, protestait indépendamment de son propriétaire.

« Oh, c'était ça » Avait fait Ianto en invitant le capitaine à remonter au niveau de sa bouche.

« Des fois, je me demande si t'essayes pas juste de me faire mourir avant l'âge pour me piquer mon appart » Avait-il ajouté avant de faire sienne la bouche de Jack, tandis que sa main les empoignait tout deux en un gant de velours.

Jack était toujours partant, c'était parfois épuisant, mais en même temps Ianto Jones n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ferait de vieux os.

La cohabitation avec Jack ne se passait finalement pas si mal. Il avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à cette invasion de son espace privé, mais Jack y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté.

Il était finalement beaucoup moins bordélique que les autres locataires du QG, et puis, il lui faisait la cuisine, avait réparé tout ce qui était en attente depuis son emménagement, plus deux ou trois trucs qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'être, comme le câble, par exemple, auquel il n'était pas abonné, et le lave-linge qui s'était vu doté d'une fonction séchage !

Ce qui le faisait vraiment flipper, c'était quand il se levait la nuit, et que ne trouvant pas Jack à ses côtés, comme de bien entendu, il le retrouvait en train de faire le repassage en t-shirt et caleçon de nuit !

Jack lui avait expliqué que, ne dormant pas, il aimait autant occuper ses nuits à faire ce qui pouvait se mettre en travers de sa libido débordante quand Ianto était d'attaque !

Ce n'était pas idiot comme raisonnement, mais dieu seul savait pourquoi, Ianto trouvait ça très déstabilisant.

Ce jour là, le programme était simple : récupérer un "passager" à l'hôpital, puis retour au QG pour prendre Gwen et charger le matériel nécessaire et, enfin, direction le champ d'herbes folles qui avait pris la place de ce qui avait été autrefois son école !

Étrangement, à chaque fois qu'ils mettaient cette option là à leur programme, quelque chose leur tombait sur le coin du nez, et cette fois-ci n'avait pas fait exception puisque c'était ce lundi là que tous les enfants du monde s'étaient arrêtés en même temps !

C'est comme ça que Ianto Jones s'était retrouvé la nuit suivante à jouer les fugitifs dans les rues de Cardiff, il avait jeté son portable dès qu'il avait aperçu les hommes en noirs. A ce moment là, il était encore en état de choc et avait bien failli se faire descendre.

Il avait utilisé le peu d'argent liquide qu'il avait sur lui à essayer de contacter Gwen, elle était en vie, c'était déjà ça, puis, il avait appelé Henry :

« C'est moi, ne dites rien, j'appelle d'une cabine, mais il en reste tellement peu que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles ne soient pas surveillées, quelqu'un à fait sauter le QG en utilisant Jack comme cheval de Troie. Pour autant que je sache, il est éparpillé au milieu des gravas, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe et j'ai des commandos au cul, faites attention à vous ! »

Si quelqu'un avait les moyens de démêler la situation c'était bien le vieux Lord, il connaissait toutes les huiles, les officielles et surtout les non-officielles…

Il avait essayé de joindre deux ou trois de ses anciens compagnons de l'Ombre, mais on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était seul dans cette galère.

Alors sa dernière pièce avait été pour un voisin de Rhyanon, une espèce de brute qui le terrifiait lorsqu'il était enfant :

« John ? »

« C'est toi ? » Avait demandé l'homme sans préciser, puis il avait ajouté avec un brin d'admiration dans la voix :

« Tu sais qu'y a des types qui sont venus te chercher jusque dans le lit de ton beauf ? T'as tué le Premier Ministre ou quoi ? »

« Est-ce… »

« Ça va ! Y a pas eu de casse, t'as besoin de quelque chose, mec ? »

Ianto lui avait demandé de faire passer un message discret à sa sœur, et dire que ce type était peut-être celui qui lui avait piqué le 4x4 l'après midi même.

Que ces types aient pu remonter jusqu'à sa sœur lui flanquait la chair de poule, Ianto avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour les tenir, elle et ses enfants, à l'écart de sa vie, d'un autre côté, s'ils connaissaient ce Ianto Jones là, ils ne savaient peut-être pas de quoi il était capable, qui il était vraiment et, avec un peu de chance, ça lui simplifierait la tâche pour retrouver ce qui restait de Jack…

Ianto avait fini par retrouver Jack et avec lui Rhys et Gwen, à partir de ce moment là, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse effroyable, il avait eu l'impression d'être pris dans un torrent fou et avait perdu tout contrôle sur ce qui restait de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il avait passé ce dernier coup de fil à sa sœur afin de permettre à leurs adversaires de les localiser, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, mais il était resté concentré sur la tâche à accomplir, qui se résumait pour lui à être aux côtés de Jack dans ce qui n'était probablement qu'un baroud d'honneur organisé aux seules fins de reprendre la main.

Comme tout baroud qui se respecte, celui-là avait un côté suicidaire qui n'échappait pas à Ianto, mais il était prêt à suivre Jack jusqu'en enfer, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'y retrouverait seul. L'enfer, s'il existait, n'était pas un endroit où Jack s'attarderait bien longtemps.

Ianto avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait sur le terrain, un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé être victime d'un ennemi invisible, un de ceux qui vous attaque de l'intérieur, un de ceux contre lesquels on ne peut se battre d'homme à homme, les yeux dans les yeux.

De rage, il avait vidé son chargeur sur la cage vitrée sans lui faire la moindre éraflure…

Mais le plus dur avait été d'entendre Jack implorer cette créature de l'épargner lui : les défenses de Jack s'étaient écroulées face à la terreur qui l'avait envahi à l'idée de perdre son amant…

Ça faisait longtemps que Ianto avait compris que Jack l'aimait.

Mais, Il n'avait cependant pas réalisé jusqu'à quel point, et cela l'avait terrifié plus que la mort elle-même : Jack allait rester seul une fois de plus, et qui maintenant allait s'occuper de lui, veiller sur lui ?

« Je t'aime » Avait-il murmuré d'une voix qui le trahissait, alors que Jack se cramponnait à lui avec la force du désespoir comme s'il espérait qu'il pourrait ainsi le retenir.

« Ianto, non… » Avait dit Jack comme si cet aveu, à lui seul, allait sceller son destin.

« Tu m'oublieras… »

« Non, jamais, pas la moindre chance… » Avait été les derniers mots qu'il avait entendu.

Il n'avait plus la force de lutter, et pourtant, il s'était surpris à espérer que Jack l'oublierait très vite, qu'il trouverait la force de se relever et de continuer le combat, de faire mordre la poussière à ces bâtards, qu'il sauverait les enfants.

Il y avait eu un long flottement, l'image de l'insectoïde qui l'avait agressé alors qu'il quittait le site de l'explosion le matin du deuxième jour était revenu s'imposer à son esprit : il avait complètement oublié d'en parler à Jack.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort.14/14

**Série** : Les Carnets de Voyage du capitaine – entrée 30

**Perso** : Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Rhys William et Amy Prescott.

**Résumé** : Ianto est mort, et pour Jack c'est la fin une époque de sa vie qui se termine, et le début d'une longue fuite en avant…

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : COE

**Warning** : Passages très sombres pouvant nécessiter la présence à porté de main d'une boîte de kleenex.

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC.

**Beta** : Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : De la mort de Ianto, au départ définitif de Jack pour d'autres horizons intergalactiques.

Il l'avait à peine regardé, de toute façon, ce n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie, un parmi tant d'autre au milieu de cette immense chambre mortuaire.

Il en avait déjà vu de ces alignements de corps, il en avait déjà tant perdu, tant pleuré, mais là, les larmes ne venaient pas, elles restaient coincées avec le goût amer qu'il avait dans la gorge.

La douleur qui l'étreignait était physique, il avait envie de hurler et n'en avait plus ni la force ni le courage.

A ses côté, Gwen pleurait silencieusement, atterrée.

Pleurait-elle Ianto ou leur défaite, il n'aurait su le dire, et de toute façon, il s'en foutait, plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance : défaite ou victoire Ianto était mort, mort pour rien.

La victoire aurait eu un goût amer, mais au moins, elle aurait donné un sens à la mort du jeune homme. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que l'on donne un sens à cette mort, parce que pour lui, elle n'en aurait jamais…

Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour l'avoir entraîné avec lui dans ce piège ?!

Autour de lui on continuait à s'agiter, mais plus rien n'avait de sens, jamais il ne s'était senti plus étranger à ce monde, et à ces gens, leur bêtise, leur mesquinerie, leur couardise lui donnait la nausée…

Qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui, de toute manière, même s'il respirait et marchait, il n'était désormais plus qu'une coquille vide sans âme, un pantin désarticulé qui avait perdu ses ficelles, un imposteur, un escroc…

Que le monde continu sans lui, sans eux, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin temps, quelle importance ?!

« Il avait de la famille ? » Avait demandé Gwen.

Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait, oui, Ianto avait de la famille, des gens à qui il tenait, des gens qu'il aimait et l'aimaient en retour…

« Sa sœur et… ses neveux… Gwen » Avait-il trouvé la force de dire…

Qu'ils l'emmènent, le remettent en cage, ça n'avait plus d'importance mais qu'ils la laisse partir pour l'enfant qu'elle portait, et pour qu'elle aille prévenir et essayer de protéger ceux que Ianto avait tenté de protéger contre tout, y compris de lui-même.

Après, qu'ils le recoulent dans sa prison de béton si ça leur chantait, il n'en avait cure.

Mais il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion, une petite cellule dans laquelle ils le stockeraient pour l'avoir toujours sous la main au cas où il pourrait leur être utile, voilà ce qui l'attendait et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait : il avait conduit à la mort la seule et unique personne qui avait toujours cru en lui, la seul personne qui voyait encore en lui un être humain… et cela contre toute raison, par loyauté, par amour…

Il n'en avait jamais était digne, il n'était qu'un imposteur, un escroc qui avait voulu jouer au héros et s'était pris au jeu… Il aurait du rester là-bas, sur la station orbitale où le Docteur avait eu raison de l'abandonner.

Il n'était pas resté longtemps dans sa cellule, pas assez longtemps…

Et pendant quelques minutes, dans le regard d'Alice, il avait retrouvé une raison de croire qu'il pouvait faire la différence, et si ce n'était que pour elle et pour Steven, il devait au moins faire semblant, se reprendre, et tricher, et mentir, rouler des mécaniques et leur laisser croire qu'il était l'homme de la situation… !

Il avait essayé, de toute son âme, de tout son cœur, mais il n'était pas le Docteur, et le froid l'avait envahi à nouveau devant l'horreur de la situation, du choix…. Et pendant ces quelques minutes d'éternité, dans les yeux d'Alice, il avait remercié le ciel que Ianto soit mort, qu'il ne soit pas là pour être témoin de cette abomination…

Que Ianto soit mort sans savoir quel monstre il avait aimé…

Jack était parti. Il avait marché sans but droit devant, ne s'arrêtant qu'à bout de forces, pour repartir dès que la malédiction qui le frappait avait fait son œuvre…

Il avait marché, erré comme le fantôme qu'il était devenu, fuyant le rire des enfants et les odeurs de café…

Mais la Grande Bretagne étant une île, même en six mois il n'avait fait que tourner en rond et c'est ainsi que ses pas le ramenèrent devant la grande grille d'un manoir cossu des environs de Cardiff.

Les grilles s'étaient ouvertes et un majordome était venu le chercher.

Epilogue :

Aditif d'Amy Prescott aux carnets du Capitaine

Amy avait été une jeune petite fille qui s'estimait gâtée par la vie, même si elle avait perdu ses parents très jeune. Elle avait grandi avec son frère et ses cousins chez un oncle et une tante qui les avaient aimés. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, c'était une fille vive et intelligente et bien sûr il y avait Ianto, l'ami d'enfance, le complice de toujours, l'ami-amant, le confident celui sur qui on pouvait toujours compter.

Il y avait d'abord eu la maladie qui avait emporté sa petite cousine, et puis il y avait eu la mort de son frère, quelque jour à peine avant son mariage…

Sa meilleure amie Esther qui ne s'en remettait pas.

Et puis il y avait eu ce coup de fil de Ianto au milieu de la nuit, et Lord Henry qui était parti en leur donnant ordre de rester au manoir quoiqu'il arrive et de n'ouvrir à personne.

Alors, avec Esther et Margaret, elles avaient suivi l'histoire des enfants aux grès des flash télé avec le sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible était en train de se passer.

Le portable de Ianto ne répondait plus et celui d'Henry non plus.

Finalement, Grany l'avait appelée en pleurs : ils enterraient Ianto l'après-midi même !

Les trois femmes s'étaient engouffrées dans le petit coupé bleu sans prendre le temps de se changer, mais elles étaient arrivées au cimetière alors que les grands-parents de Ianto repartaient déjà chez eux…

Amy les avait embrassés, puis elle avait aperçu cette femme brune qu'elle avait vue une fois ou deux avec le capitaine, il n'était pas là…

« Où est-il ? » Avait-elle demandé à la jeune femme en la retenant par la manche.

« Et du calme ! » Avait protesté le grand balourd qui était à ses côté.

« Où est le capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Pour le capitaine, je ne sais pas, il a disparu, pour Ianto il est mort pour sauver nos enfants » Lui avait répondu la jeune femme manifestement bouleversée.

Alors Amy s'était calmée, elle avait pris sur elle autant qu'elle pouvait, mais elle devait savoir, elle devait comprendre, et Gwen avait raconté, parce que le secret n'avait plus de sens, parce que Torchwood n'existait plus et que ça lui faisait du bien de vider son sac.

Lorsque 6 mois plus tard le vieux majordome était venu lui dire que le capitaine était devant la grille du manoir, elle l'avait envoyé chercher.

Il était dans un triste état, sale et hagard, le regard vide.

Elle lui avait fait donner une chambre, couler un bain et fait servir un repas, c'est seulement quand il était redescendu à la cuisine qu'elle avait réalisé qu'Adrienne, la femme de chambre, lui avait donné un jean et un pull à Ianto pour se changer le temps qu'elle prenne soin de ses affaires.

« Henry n'est pas là ? » Avait-il fini par demander.

« Henry est mort, on a repêché son corps dans la Tamise, il y a trois mois déjà »

« Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas, la Tamise ? »

« Oui, personne ne l'a revu après qu'il soit parti à la recherche de Ianto tout de suite après qu'on ait appris pour l'explosion »

Il avait esquissé un sourire désabusé.

« Je…ne veux pas imposer ma présence à Margaret… » Avait-il dit faisant mine de se lever de table.

« Margaret s'est littéralement laissée mourir, on l'a mise en terre hier » Avait répondu Amy.

Il l'avait regardée sans comprendre, il n'avait plus que la peau et les os, mais ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette comme s'il ne savait plus trop que faire de la nourriture.

« Mangez capitaine ! Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces ! »

« À quoi bon ? »

« Il n'aurait pas voulu ça, il croyait en vous »

« Oui, et regardez où ça l'a mené ! »

« Moi, je crois en lui, capitaine, c'est tout ce qui me reste, il vous aimait comme je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit capable d'aimer »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir était digne »

« Alors rendez-vous en ! Vous pouvez rester ici le temps de vous retaper de vous reprendre en main, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu »

Quelque jours plus tard Amy téléphonait à Gwen Cooper, fixant un rendez-vous pour Jack, il avait pris sa décision, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait souhaitée mais, elle comprenait son choix, elle avait dit aussi à Gwen qu'elle désirait la rencontrer personnellement pour parler de l'avenir de Torchwood.

C'est ainsi que, quelques mois plus tard, peu de temps après la naissance du premier fils de Gwen, Torchwood rouvrait ses portes avec à sa tête Gwen Cooper William entourée d'Amy Prescott et de Lois Abiba, très vite rejointes par le docteur Martha Jones et Mickey Smith, Rhys Williams se chargeant de l'intendance et Esther Parker de l'administratif, une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait devant eux : le XXIème siècle serait celui de tous les changements.

Fin.


End file.
